RWBY: Into the Leet World
by Ausslaugand
Summary: In the depths of defeat, death will claim the lives of any poor souls it can get its hands on; however, what if death was the beginning of a much bigger picture? Join Team RWBY and friends as they venture into what can only be described as a Lost World. (Rated T for Censorship, Cursing, and Violence).
1. Chapter 1 - Act 1 (TLW POV)

**Warning** **: This story is a work of fan-based fiction, and this author does not own the RWBY franchise, Leet World Series, or anything that is related to the works or in any subject in relation of politics, economics, society, technology, or culture. In addition, this story is optimised for fanfiction readers on electronics, such as, I-pods, I-phones, Tablets, and etc; though this story is still compatible with computers, it is recommended to read this story on an electronic or a half-minimised window in order to maximised the best reading experience. Furthermore, this story is rated T+ especially for questionable topics; the contents in this story is suited for mature readers (16+), and therefore, censorship will also be in effect to protect the readers against coarse or offensive languages.**

 _ **READER'S DISCRETION HAS BEEN ADVISED**_

 _ **=====][=====**_

 **RWBY** **: Into the Leet World**

 **Written by** **: Ausslaugand**

 **Publisher** **: Ausslaugand**

 _ **=====][=====**_

 **Chapter 01 \-  Act 01**

 _ **=====][=====**_

 **Month Unknown \- ****Year Unknown**

 **Time Unknown**

 **Location Unknown**

Cortez abruptly woke up with a swiftly distorted grunt (as if he was going to vomit) and found himself to be enveloped by the colour of white within every direction. He heard himself breathing heavily, and he couldn't tell if he was blind or simply in hell by the way how his surroundings were deadly silent. Luckily, his surroundings didn't remain the same for too long as his impaired vision adjusts and finally settling in to his new surroundings and revealing the ceramic texture of a familiar place; the Deathroom.

He sat up and was greeted with the old TV set that had used to display the different views of the maps for the challenges. Strangely, the screen displayed no reflection; which meant Cortez couldn't see what he looked like or see if he was okay. Plus, there was something else that seemed to have irked the blinded avenger.

A light yellowish tint came into view in front of his eyesight, and just only by instinct, Cortez rubbed his eyes with both of his eyes...except his hands were met with something made of glass. He stopped the moment he felt glass and he suddenly realised that he was still wearing his glasses. This was unusual for him to see a light yellowish tint all around his eyesight as he wore sunglasses and considering he was blinded.

Though Cortez, however, feeling irked by the yellowish tint, decided to take off his glasses and was met with something he wish he had so much sooner. His eyesight was normal and he clearly saw the TV set before him with crystal clear definition; but it was all good to be true for the former leader of the _Ocho Muertos_. Cortez had lost his eyesight a long time ago at the hands of his brother, Mendoza, and he knew he was to a blind man for the rest of his life from there.

Nevertheless, for Cortez to see the Deathroom's TV set at 100% clarity, this was simply unbelievable. In fact, it was so unbelievable for Cortez that he put his glasses back on for a moment before removing them again. This left Cortez into instinctively muttering to himself under his breath as he put away his glasses in his left pocket, "Ay...pinche..."

He then stumbled on both his feet as the strength in his legs began to return and giving him the ability to stand up again. Cortez almost tripped, but he managed to prevent himself from back onto the floor by stomping his right foot out in front of him to give him stability. His right foot emitted a loud clunk as his boot slammed into the ceramic floor of the Deathroom underneath him.

In front of Cortez, the Deathroom appeared a bit different from the last time he remembered. There were chunks of concrete on top of the TV and strewn about all over the place along with areas of foliage growing along the walls and on the floor. The overall lighting of the Deathroom was adequate yet dim at the same time, and with this detail added together, this gave Cortez one conclusion about the Deathroom's condition; the Deathroom was in decay.

"Cortez." A familiar voice shouted out to him to his left, and it was Westheimer, "What is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious, old man?" Cortez questioned towards Westheimer, "We're in the Deathroom...once again, for the last time. _¡Y dios mio!_ Since when did you look so young?"

"Same thing to you." Westheimer said back in an equivalent level of shock, "And I thought you were a blind man, Cortez. You're...you're different."

" _Si_ , old man." Cortez accepted with some surprise from his voice, "It seems my days as a blind man have now finally ended after all those years. It's... _muy bueno._ "

"You know, now that you aren't like a bat..." A loud American voice spoke up from behind Cortez, "You pretty much became the original Cortez again as the legend goes."

"Ah, yes...Ellis." Cortez greeted with his back still facing the American loudmouth before he turned around towards him and immediately saw that Montrose accompanied Ellis to his right, "And Montrose, I am myself once more. It seems that whatever has been done to place us here in the Deathroom had something to do with restoring my former glory."

"And not to mention, we're all young again like the old days." Montrose added with a hint of flirtatiousness hidden in his voice, "And my, my...don't you and Westheimer look so fabulous."

" _C_ _állate..._ " Cortez snarled as a frown formed behind his glasses from Montrose's compliment, "You dare insult us?"

"Westheimer! Cortez!" A nerdy voice echoed from behind the young Westheimer, "Is that you, guys?"

"That's us Leeroy, and I see you haven't change much like the rest of us did." Westheimer happily said back as he turned around to face Leeroy; who had changed very little in age and appearance, "Like what Cortez said, the Deathroom had to have done something to make all the old ones like us young again. Where's Chet and Player?"

"Yo, Westy! What's up!" Chet shouted behind Leeroy as he appeared to Leeroy's left along with Player, obviously with a partially younger voice, "Since when have you gotten so young?"

"Yeah...what da hell?" Player added, yet his response was surprising since he had a voice _**[ 1]**_, "Wait, I just realised...wheres ninja nub?"

"Hey guys." Ahmad greeted as he appeared from Ellis's left and eventually took in the sight of his friends (except Leeroy and Player) looking younger than they usually do, "Whoa, what's happened to you all? Have I been made younger too?"

"Eh...no, Noobeto." Cortez declined rather hesitantly and only turning his head towards Ahmad, "It seems the young ones from our teams are not affected by this, and I see you and Nerdeto have changed little; except, save for your face."

"Yeah." Ahmad agreed as he scratched his messy black hair at the back of his head with his right hand, "It feels weird, but...I'm okay with it"

"HEY! DONT 4GET ME! I STIL SAM!" Player cried out loud before switching back to his voice, "Welp...save for my new voice."

"Yeah we can tell Crusty the Clown. Now would you chill the f-[Censor Bleep] out?" Chet warned Player, "It's not like you've reached you're 100th birthday or something."

"OH RLY?" Player snapped back with a combination of his voice and keyboard chatter, "BICTH, PLZ. MAK ME K THX."

"Alright everyone, settle down." Westheimer commanded everyone with a soft yet stern voice tone, "From the looks of the Deathroom's disrepair, it appears someone or something had brought us here for reasons unknown. But for now, let's get down to business."

"Yeah, and I hope you have a plan Westy. Because I want to know what the f-[Censor Bleep] are we doing in this sh-[Censor Bleep]-hole again!?" Ellis spoke first with impatience and anxiety from his voice.

"Would you stop that? What's got your knickers in a wad all of a sudden?" Montrose demanded to Ellis.

"Maybe if I wasn't thinking about some bad memories being here, then maybe I would cool my s-[Censor Bleep] at some point." Ellis replied back, with his loud and bad attitude getting the best of him.

"Ellis, _cállate!_ " Cortez cursed at Ellis, "The Old Man needs to talk."

"Yeah, bra! Real Talk here!" Chet added, "You got to shut that face of yours. I'm f-[Censor Bleep]-ing serious."

"Affirmative." Player agreed with his radio commands before asking a question, "Naow wut we do hre?"

"Well, I see the radio commands work; usually the radio commands are disabled when your in the Deathroom. Now, if were going to get anywhere, we need to..." Westheimer complimented before a disturbing sound echoed and interrupted him all of a sudden.

Westheimer, Cortez, and eventually everyone turned towards the direction of the endless darkness of the Deathroom in the distance. The sound that echoed from the darkness was not human; the sound belonged to an animal, specifically the snarl of a huge feral beast. Neither the CTs or the Ts could pinpoint where the snarl came from as there was rubble, dirt, and foliage obscuring much of their view of what was up ahead.

" _Dios Mio._ " Cortez muttered, "Did you hear that sound?"

"My word..." Westheimer uttered under his breath as fear gently overcame him, "I don't even want to know."

"That sounded like it came from a bear." Ellis loudly guessed with fear seeping from his voice, "A big motherf-[Censor Bleep]-ing bear."

"OH NOES! WR SO 4KD!" Player panicked out loud, which only made matters worse.

"Alright everyone, remain calm." Westheimer commanded, "This is no time to panic. Cortez, get your team and fan them out; we got to split up."

"Normally I don't take orders from you, Old Man." Cortez argued, yet he quickly turned it around, "But for this time, I will obey."

"That's the spirit, Cortez." Westheimer congratulated, yet he barely finished when Leeroy shouted out loud.

"Look out!"

Almost instantly, everyone looked up to see a large, dark, bear-like creature leap out from behind the rubble and foliage with the intent of landing right on top of the Terrorist and Counter Terrorist.

"S-[Censor Bleep]!" Chet cursed so loudly as he and everyone else dove out of the way. The bear-like creature slammed into the ground with a brief rumble, yet the ground didn't leave behind a crater or cracks from the landing. Though as the Terrorist and Counter Terrorist dodged the bear-like creature's landing, everyone had a good look at what the creature looked like.

The giant bear-like creature was an Ursa Major; one of the deadliest kinds of Grimm known to mankind, yet according to the Terrorist and Counter Terrorist, the Ursa Major was both a mysterious and frightening sight. The massive black bear had bone-like armour and spikes all over its hide, along with long sharp claws that can tear apart a man in one swipe. With such a massive size and appearance, the Ursa Major instilled fear and terror into the eyes of especially the youngest members of the Terrorist and Counter Terrorist alike.

"Sweet Merciful Lord! Everyone, Spread Out!" Westheimer shouted as he quickly stood up and took out his M4A1 Carbine, "We need to cover as much ground as possible!"

Immediately, upon the Ursa Major roaring loudly, the Terrorist and Counter Terrorist drew their weapons and began shooting at the massive armoured black bear. From Westheimer to Player, and Cortez to Ahmad, the gunshots from both teams erupted; with some of the gunshots being distinctive from the rest. Chet's AUG Steyr, Player's XM1014, Ellis's Sig-552, and Montrose's AKM made the loudest bangs, yet all the bullets being fired at the Ursa Major only bounced off or did very little damage to the creature's exposed areas of hide.

Though it was Cortez's AWM sniper rifle that finally provoked the Ursa Major into turning around and facing the Terrorist; which subsequently caused all the Terrorist to stop shooting for a moment. Fortunately, the Terrorist's brief pause caused the Ursa Major to stare down at them, and leaving the Counter Terrorist a small snippet of time to sneak away and reload. Unfortunately, for the bad news, the pause gave the Ursa Major a chance to swipe all the Terrorist at once.

Ahmad was too slow to respond to the swipe as he found himself flying through the air to his left, while the rest of the terrorist dashed for cover to their left and heading into the left of the Ursa (towards the darkness up ahead). Ahmad, on the other hand, flew through the air without his weapon and flailing his arms as he screamed for his life _**[ 2]**_, "AAAHHH!"

The Counter Terrorist, who were spread out among the rubble and foliage, saw Ahmad fly over them before he disappeared into the darkness and hearing him crash somewhere in a thick area of brush. Westheimer was the first to shout out his concerns for Ahmad, and gave out a command, "Ahmad! Leeroy, go check up on Ahmad; we'll cover you!"

"I'm on it." Leeroy replied as he popped out from a mound of broken chunks of concrete and dashed into the darkness for Ahmad. Westheimer, Chet, and Player stayed right where they were before Cortez and the rest of the remaining Terrorist came towards their direction with the Ursa Major. Ellis was yelling at the top of his lungs as he ran for his life, while Cortez and Montrose collectively ran to safety without a sound.

"What I told ya'll boys!" Ellis yelled, "It's a black motherf-[Censor Bleep]-ing bear!"

"Shoot this motherf-[Censor Bleep]-er! Shoot this motherf-[Censor Bleep]-er!" Player screamed swiftly and manically using his voice as he unloaded almost all of us shotgun ammunition within his XM1014 at the Ursa Major; which had already swiped a huge slab of concrete out of the way and sending it crashing behind the fleeing Terrorist.

"Bring it on, BRA!" Chet cried rashly yet bravely as he fired his AUG Steyr at the Ursa Major's head.

Westheimer didn't even need to scold Chet for his reckless behaviour as he provided Chet with supporting fire as well. Though while Chet riddled the Ursa Major's head with lead, Westheimer was shooting at the black armoured bear in a more...strategical approach. Instead of aiming for the head, Westheimer aimed and shot for the Ursa Major's legs and paws to slow down the beasts's mobility.

Though there were good news and bad news to Westheimer's careful shooting at the Ursa Major. For the good news, the Ursa Major was finally shedding its first blood as it growled in pain and stumbled upon attempting to charge at Chet and Player. For the bad news, however, the Ursa Major was still far from hurt as it slowly got up and roared at Chet and Player.

"ZOMGZ!" Player yelled using his keyboard chatter before using his voice, "Chet, run for it!"

"Dude, I did not sign for this s-[Censor Bleep]!" Chet panicked as he started retreating and all the while reloading and firing back at the Ursa Major. Player eventually followed suit with Chet as he stepped across the mound of concrete that Leeroy was previously, and narrowly being swiped at and crushed by hurling shards of concrete. Unfortunately, as Player clambered down and turned back around towards the Ursa Major, a shard of concrete struck him straight in the face and throwing him backwards into Chet.

Chet had very little time to avoid Player being hurled at him as he sidestepped to the right, yet was a tad too late. Since Player was hit head first, Player was flipped backwards; and in the ensuing push, Player's arms slapped Chet's ankles as he scud past him and tumbled into the ground. Subsequently, Chet tripped and dropped his AUG Steyr onto the floor before it slid just almost half a metre from him to his right.

Westheimer, on the other hand, was ignored by the Ursa Major for now as it rumbled its way towards Player and Chet. Plus, Westheimer was firing his M4A1 with its suppressor attached to muzzle, which effectively made Westheimer virtually invisible to the Ursa Major as its paws and hind legs start getting shot to pieces. The Ursa Major, however, was not stupid for too long as it felt its hind legs sting from the 5.56x45mm bullets of Westheimer's M4A1 carbine.

With only a single loud growl, the Ursa Major turned around in Westheimer's direction and immediately causing the CT leader to stop firing and take in the terrifying sight of the Ursa Major's armoured face. For Chet and Player, this gave them time to get up as Chet stumbled towards his AUG and get back on his feet before running towards Player's body. Player was not too far away from Chet, as Chet found Player lying face down into the floor and all the while remaining alive.

"Ow..." Player groaned as he remained motionless for the moment.

"Player, come on! Get up!" Chet shouted as he slung his AUG over his right shoulder before grabbing Player by the shoulders and helping him up, "We got to..."

"Chet, Player, I need some help here!" Westheimer sternly barked before a loud thump erupted, and a swipe sent Westheimer flying into wall and causing him to bounce off and crash on top of the TV set.

"WESTY!" Chet shouted as he stood Player up and immediately deploying his AUG Steyr.

"U DIE NAOW!" Player shouted with anger from his keyboard chatter as he charged at full speed towards the Ursa Major with nothing but his knife.

Player's eyes instantly glowed red and he immediately went berserk as he ran ahead of Chet at seemingly supersonic speeds and jumped onto the back of the Ursa Major. The Ursa Major was slowly approaching Westheimer (who was knocked almost unconscious from the swipe and his impact on top of the TV) when Player jumped and straddled onto its back and began stabbing the Ursa Major's back like a high speed jackhammer. Although no blood was gushing out of the Ursa Major, the stabbing was piercing the Ursa's hide like a hot knife through butter and causing the Ursa to cry and groan heavily in pain as it began to shake Player off.

Chet didn't open fire upon the Ursa Major as he would risk hitting Player on accident; however, he could not believe how Player was straddled and ruthlessly stabbing the massive armoured black bear as if he was actually pummeling it to death. Eventually, after what seemed like a minute of a violent struggle, the Ursa Major finally shook Player off of its back and sent him flying flying into the walls to the left. Again, similar to Westheimer, Player crashed and bounced a short distance off the wall before colliding into a tall slab of concrete and disappearing behind it.

"Player, No!" Chet shouted as he ran towards Player again; however, this didn't come without a relief for Westheimer and Chet as well. Because of the brutal and extensive level of damage caused by Player' repeated stabbing of the Ursa Major's back, the massive Bear-like Grimm was badly crippled and unable to stand upright on its hind legs and keep a straight body composure. Subsequently, the Ursa Major was left stumbling and crawling on the ground with a heavily damaged back, hind legs, and paws for its only means of remaining transportation...for the moment.

"Dude Player, come on!" Chet panicked upon kneeling and slinging his AUG onto his right shoulder as he came to Player's aid, "Don't do this to me again!"

"YO CHET, QUIT YNING." Player responded back calmly and ever so switching between his voice chat and keyboard chatter, "It's cool, okay? It's cool."

Chet froze as he saw an incredibly extraordinary, if not a chilling, sight directly upon Player himself. A blue outline glowed around Player like as if he had caught some kind of radiation. Worst of all, the chilling part that frightened Chet in place was the fact that the blue glowing outline was fading in and out so quickly as the bruises and scars that Player had inflected began to heal as if he was a giant bacteria.

"WUT?" Player asked so suddenly as he quickly noticed Chet staring at him with fright, which was the same fright as if a deer was standing in a pair of headlights.

"Um...nothing, bra..." Chet mumbled as he shook himself out of his fright and recomposing himself as he ignored the glowing blue outline around Player, "Come on, let me help you up."

 _ **=====][=====**_

 **Meanwhile for the Terrorist and Leeroy**

"Ow!" Ahmad gritted as Leeroy and Cortez helped him, "My Head!"

" _Cállate, Nubeto_." Cortez cursed in Spanish as he and Leeroy finished getting Ahmad up on his feet, "That _Oso_ almost got you."

"My god, foe! How are you still sucking air?!" Ellis cried with concern, "You should..."

"Quit your chattering...!" Cortez cursed as he turned around towards Ellis, "We still need to assist the Old Man against that _pinche Oso_. _¡Vamonos!_ "

"You heard the _Muerto_." Leeroy commanded, "Get to it."

The Terrorist didn't even need to give a reply as they all turned in the opposite direction of the darkness and began running back towards the TV set on the other side of the Deathroom. Though all of a sudden, before Leeroy and the terrorist could even complete their first five metres back, Cortez stopped and turned around with his AWM sniper rifle already aimed at something in the darkness. He let out a single shot in the dark without even giving himself a second to rest from turning around.

Subsequently, other than the echo of the AWM's famous gunshot ringing throughout the Deathroom, the 338. Laupa bullet slammed into something hard yet it was immediately pierced upon impact. Then, the loud thud of a body dropping onto the floor was followed by the death cry from a canine-like creature in the darkness somewhere. As soon as whatever died in the darkness, Leeroy and the rest of the terrorist stopped and turned around towards Cortez.

"Uh oh..." Cortez muttered.

Shortly, before Leeroy and the rest of the terrorist could say a word upon turning around, the combined howling of multiple wolves echoed in the darkness almost in unison; sending massive chills up the spines of every single terrorist and counter terrorist.

"Sweet mother of Jesus!" Ellis cursed in fear, "What's next? Caribou?!"

"Who cares!" Leeroy persisted as he too became overwhelmed with fear, "Whatever comes out of there, just shoot it!"

"Good point, Foe!" Ellis agreed, right in time to see a huge pack of tall, dark, werewolf-like creatures that appeared similar to the Ursa Major. These were Beowolves, and they were hungry and angry to avenge the death of their alpha leader. The red eyes glowed from each and every single Beowolf that came charging out of the darkness at full speed towards the Terrorist and Leeroy without any hesitation at all.

The Beowolves growled and barked as they charged directly into the humans, and it wasn't long until Cortez proceeded to take the life of another poor Beowolf. The loud and famous boom of the AWM's gunshot echoed again as the poor Beowolf's skull cracked open and killing the Beowolf before it could ever hit the floor. Montrose, Ellis, and Leeroy congruently unleashed all the firepower they had on the incoming Beowolves; however, Ahmad was fleeing from the scene and heading back towards the rest of the Counter Terrorist back on the other side of the Death Room.

Suddenly, as the intensity of the attack continued, it was not long until Cortez's AWM clicked empty and immediately leaving Cortez in an instantly vulnerable standoff against the onslaught of the Beowolves; however, he did manage to get six kills before he was forced to reload. Though as Cortez proceeded to reload his AWM sniper rifle, he barely managed to remove the empty magazine when a Beowolf rushed towards him and swiped his AWM rifle from his hands and hurling both the gun and the magazine like a hunks of shrapnel towards the direction of Leeroy, Montrose and Ellis. In response, Cortez cursed loudly as the force of the swipe sent him crashing through a concrete slab, "Son of a bitch! _¡Pinche!_ "

Though in the ensuing crash through the concrete slab, Cortez slid across the concrete floor before he felt his back slam into the someone's torso behind him and tripping he/she behind him. Immediately, the person that Cortez tripped made a pained grunt before he/she landed onto the concrete stomach first and creating a brief yet notable thud. Subsequently, the person that Cortez tripped made a rather offended yet surprised remark that belonged only to one notable CT, "Good god, Cortez...that was terrifying..."

The voice belong to Westheimer, and it was not long that Westheimer's voice was followed by Leeroy's voice among all the gunfire, "Guys, are you two okay?"

" _¿Lo hace...?_ " Cortez groaned as he attempted to make his recovery from crashing through the concrete wall; however, with having to crash through a hard obstacle at such a high velocity, Cortez's body was completely sore and quite unresponsive.

Therefore, with Cortez left in this state of health, Westheimer was trapped under the weight of the terrorist team leader, and worst of all, he had to lift Cortez off of him using his own strength as well...which did not seem to help either.

"Leeroy, give me a hand here." Westheimer cried as he struggled to push Cortez off of him.

"I'm on it." Leeroy responded rather obediently yet nervously as the growling and howling of the Beowolves came under fire by the intense gunfire from Montroose and Ellis; however, such noise were cut off suddenly from Montrose.

As soon as Leeroy rushed over from Westheimer's left to help him and Cortez, the sound of loud thud erupted from the other size of the concrete slab that Cortez crashed through, and the sight of Montrose flying over the wall immediately became apparent for a moment when Montrose gave out a cry _**[ 3]**_, "FIDDLESTICKS!"

Soon, Montrose disappeared behind a mount of concrete and dirt with a somewhat audible thud, and it was no surprise that Chet made a loud curse out of his surprise and terror, "Holy F-[Censor Bleep]! That ain't cool, bra!"

"Yeah..." Player grumbled in fear as well using his voice, "That was scary as s-[Censor Bleep]."

"Yo Folks, I can use some help here!" Ellis cried out loud as he remain the only one to keep up a fight against the Beowolves, though as stated from his SOS signal, his SIG-552 had completely ran empty just moments after Ellis pleaded for help.

Fortunately, Ellis's plead for help was immediately replied by a sudden gust of wind and the death cry of a Beowolf that was quickly closing the range with Ellis. One moment, there were groups of Beowolves that were closing in for the kill upon the helpless terrorists and CTs, but then suddenly with the gust of wind, the sounds of the angry and hungry Beowolves were replaced with the sounds of a blade slashing through flesh and bone, along with gunfire that can only match to one gun. Subsequently, Ellis was just halfway through reloading his SIG-552 when all he did was stood and watch the Beowolves before him get slash and shot to pieces before Westheimer shouted out to him, "ELLIS! What the hell is going over there?!"

"Uh..." Ellis hesitated as he shook himself from his trance and accidentally dropping a full magazine on the ground out of shock and surprise.

"It sounds like a slaughterhouse!" Westheimer shouted again, "What's going on!?"

"Like how in god's name am I suppose to describe this, assholes?!" Ellis yelled back out of fear as he retreated to where Cortez and Westheimer rested, "It is a f-[Censor Bleep]-ing slaughterhouse for crying out loud!"

"It's got to be Ahmad doing that." Chet tagged along within the chaos as he and player arrived to the left of Westheimer and Cortez, "He probably juiced himself...that's what he did."

"Huh?" Ahmad exclaimed as he came up behind Player, "What's going?"

"Isn't it obvious, Nubeto?" Cortez growled as Leeroy and Westheimer helped him stand up, "Those _pinche_ wolves are being slaughtered like _cerdos_. You must be..."

"But I'm not doing that!" Ahmad protested and interrupting Cortez in genuine self defence, "That's not me!"

"Then..." Leeroy suggested, "If it's not Ahmad and it's not any of us, whose doing that?"

"IDK." Player said using chat as all the terrorist and CTs remained quiet and under enormous fear and terror as to who was slaughtering the Beowolves; however, their answer came rather conveniently when the gunfire and slicing of the Beowolves finally fell silent and letting the sounds echo about the decaying Deathroom.

The silence eventually settled in for a moment before there was creepy sound of munition cartridges bouncing and landing on the concrete floor like iron nails falling from a wooden ceiling. Each cartridge that landed on the floor made an echo that lasted for only a couple seconds, and what made it scarier for the CTs and Terrorist was the fact that not only no one was speaking, but there was the calm echoing sounds of footsteps coming towards their direction. This was all too familiar to the CTs and Terrorist since the time they had to stop a serial killer by the name of, the Domination Guy; however, these footsteps were different from that of the Domination Guy.

These footsteps sounded as if they belonged to someone wearing boots, and if that was not enough, according to Chet's point of view, the pattern in which the footsteps were generated sounded peculiar. Although Chet was party animal, and considering he could not see who was walking towards him and the rest of the CTs and Terrorist, the way how the pattern in which the footsteps were created belonged to a female. Chet could tell this peculiar detail via by how light and gentle the footsteps impacted the concrete floor; however, like his fellow comrades, he was too scared to point out such a detail.

In fact, if Player had a human face, he would have sniffled in fear; however, he could only give out his expression via by the chat, ";_;"

Fortunately, Cortez was not about to let his fellow comrades suffer in fear any longer as he drew his dual M9 Beretta pistols and momentarily jumped through the giant hole in the concrete wall he had just crashed through.

"Cortez!" Westheimer shouted, "What are you doing?"

Westheimer did not need a response from Cortez as he too followed him out the giant hole and saw the carnage before him. Cortez stood in silent awe with his back faced to Westheimer as he ingested the scene of Beowolves sliced to pieces. From dismembered heads to whole torsos and limbs sliced from the body, the scene was literally that of a warzone from World War One, just bodies mangled and strewn about all over the place like an outdoor slaughterhouse.

Quite inappropriately, Montrose peaked through the hole and saw the scene as well, before he made a rather amused remark, "Mmm, this is just fabulous."

"You're kidding, right?" Ellis questioned with frustration and disgust partly in his voice, "Because if you're not, that's not funny."

"Yeah man...," Player added using his voice, whom was filled with fear and some disgust as well, "This isn't funny anymore."

"That was my quote." Chet growled as he joined in to marvel the scene.

"WHUTEVER" Player snapped back in chat as he returned in silence; however, momentarily, Player made a realisation and snapped his sights back on Montrose, "Wait a minute. How did you live?"

Montrose made a rather inaudible yet instant click of his tongue before he responded, "I don't know, it felt like I just tripped for some reason. I can't really explain as to why, but I'm either incredibly lucky or we're all simply immortal."

"You know that reminds me." Westheimer jumped in as he turned his head to the left at Montrose, "I got slammed into a wall and bounced off the TV before I simply was brought to my feet like as if I simply tripped. Isn't that a little bit of uh...coincidence?"

" _¿Como?_ " Cortez questioned in bafflement as he returned back to the rest of the CTs and Terrorist.

"Man I'll tell you; that doesn't sound right." Ellis disagreed somewhat to this revelation, "It just isn't."

"But what about Ahmad?" Leeroy intervened as well, "He suffered a similar fate like Montrose and was otherwise unharmed."

"Yeah, but save for that headache." Ahmad admitted while he scratched the back of his head, "That was a terrific landing if I'm simply honest."

"And not to mention, Cortez as well." Westheimer added as he turned his head to Cortez, whom already clambered over the hole in the concrete wall and joined in the conversation.

"Yes...," Cortez followed before he secured the strap on his AWM sniper rifle on his right shoulder and crossed his arms, "But make no mistake, crashing through a wall is just like a _toro_ trampling you in a round of _tauromachia_."

"Wait, Toro-what?" Chet asked rather baffled by Cortez's Spanish vocabulary, "What kind of bulls-[Censor Bleep] is that?"

"Chet, mind yourself." Westheimer barked back in Cortez's defence, "He does have a point, and it only sums up to what has happened to not only Montrose, but also me and Player as well."

"And?" Leeroy blurred out loud.

"Which means that we are either two things that Montrose has pointed out." Westheimer continued, "One, we are immortal; or two, we just gotten lucky by coincidence."

"Yo Westy, no homo, but that's probably the gayest s-[Censor Bleep] I ever heard in my life." Chet strongly disagreed, with disinterest evident in his voice.

"Well that's just bulls-[Censor Bleep] for you, frat rat." Ellis countered back with frustration, "Because I agree with the fact we're immortal, because at least we can be vampires if that's the case."

"How about you shut your whore-mouth, bitch?!" Chet fired back verbally as he had his right hand at the grip of his USP pistol on his holster, while his left hand was used to point at Ellis in an accusatory manner, "I don't believe in coincidences for f-[Censor Bleep] sake. And secondly, luck is simply just..."

"Hush, cállate!" Cortez silenced, but his facial expression was appropriate with caution and acute awareness, "Did any of you hear that sound?"

Quite conveniently, by coincidence, there was a dubstep-like ringtone _**[ 4]**_ that erupted with some distortion from a cellular device at a surprisingly close distance. Immediately, every CT and Terrorist turned their head to the source of the ringtone and set their sights upon the concrete wall that Cortez had smashed through earlier. Subsequently, as if everyone was automated, all the CTs and Terrorist drew their weapons and quickly verged towards the source of the ringtone via from the sides and through the hole; however, before either of the CTs or Terrorist could apprehend the source, there came an immediate surprise from the left of the hole.

The source of the ringtone came from a tall teenage male (around 185cm) with messy blonde hair, whom was dressed in an outfit that was half-armour (like that of a knight) and half-casual (as evident by the jeans and sneakers), along with a sword in its sheath that was mounted on the male's back. Not surprisingly, before the CTs or the Terrorist could apprehend the blonde male, the male took off in fear and in quite a hustle to commence his evasion from the CTs and Terrorist. To make matters worse, because of the height of the male (except for Ellis and Montrose, whom were both slightly shorter than the male), the height and apparent upper body muscle caught the CTs and Terrorist by surprise, especially for Ahmad and Cortez who were the closest to the male...as they were both knocked out of the way a bit.

"FREEZE!" Westheimer shouted with his voice crackling a bit, hoping to stop the male and not shoot him; however, words could do so much as the male continued running, "Don't do this to yourself!"

Chet, against Westheimer's wishes, opened fire with his AUG assault rifle at the male, but in the ensuing action of full automatic fire, all of Chet's shots missed or fell short of the fleeing male. At the same time, Montrose and Ellis opened fire as well in their hopes to stop the male as well; however, like Chet, their attempts were utterly useless as their shots missed as well. Quite literally, all the CTs and Terrorist were shooting into the darkness and almost unable to hit anything, except for Cortez, since he manage to recover from being knocked out of the way and gave chase to the male.

Therefore, Cortez kept one of his M9 Beretta pistols in his left hand and while holding his flashlight in his right hand as he gave chase with the male; however, this was not going with the approval of Westheimer, "Cortez! Come back!"

As usual of Cortez, he completely ignored Westheimer's cries as he began his pursuit with the blonde male into the darkness of the decaying Deathroom. Quite unfortunately, Leeroy also gave chase as well, which only dismayed Westheimer even further as he came to conclusion that what he would say, it was useless in defusing the situation. Subsequently, Westheimer gave a inaudible yet powerful growl before he cursed, "Damn it all, soldiers!"

"We might as well give chase, grandpa." Ellis suggested as he immediately slung his SIG-552 on his right shoulder and began to give chase as well, "There's no use standing around."

"Then after you, soldiers!" Westheimer barked before he began running along with Ellis.

"ROGER THAT!" Player replied back using the radio commands as he too gave chase along with Chet and Montrose.

"Right then!" Ahmad followed lastly before he took off and being the last one to take off into the darkness of the Deathroom.

 **=====[ ACT 01 END]=====**

 ** _[ 1]_.** Player's voice is based off of the YouTube Gamer, H20 Delirious. On a personal note, Player's giddiness and personality is somewhat matched up to that of H20 Delirious, such as, laughter, speech, screams, and etc. Take a look at how H20 Delirious sounds like and then imagine his voice being used to give Player a voice; however, do feel free to give me your opinions and thoughts on this idea.

 ** _[ 2]_.** Ahmad creates the same scream he makes on Season 1 Episode 4 "Dust to Dust"; where the CTs (Chet and Player) guard Bombsite A and wait for the Terrorist to make their move, which that was until Ahmad walked right out in the open and got shot at (which made him panic and scream for his life).

 ** _[ 3]_. **Montrose creates the same scream when he was tossed out the window by Player on Season 2 Episode 12; where Player had to be stopped since he was cyborg, however, Montrose and Ellis become's Player's first victims and are easily defeated (which left Montrose into being tossed out the window and him screaming, "FIDDLESTICKS" as he crashed to the ground outside; whereas Ellis was thrown down the stairs and then pummeled to the ground by Player after a brief chase).

 ** _[ 4]_. **Guess what this ringtone is from. I'll give you a hint, what is the first thing you hear at the beginning of Season 2 Episode 12 in RWBY (after the intro credits and animation). You'll get a kick out of this once you find out.


	2. Chapter 1 - Act 2 (Jaune POV)

**Warning** **: This story is a work of fan-based fiction, and this author does not own the RWBY franchise, Leet World Series, or anything that is related to the works or in any subject in relation of politics, economics, society, technology, or culture. In addition, this story is optimised for fanfiction readers on electronics, such as, I-pods, I-phones, Tablets, and etc; though this story is still compatible with computers, it is recommended to read this story on an electronic or a half-minimised window in order to maximised the best reading experience. Furthermore, this story is rated T+ especially for questionable topics; the contents in this story is suited for mature readers (16+), and therefore, censorship will also be in effect to protect the readers against coarse or offensive languages.**

 ** _READER'S DISCRETION HAS BEEN ADVISED_**

 ** _=====][=====_**

 **RWBY** **: Into the Leet World**

 **Written by** **: Ausslaugand**

 **Publisher** **: Ausslaugand**

 ** _=====][=====_**

 **Chapter 01** **-** **Act 02**

 ** _=====][=====_**

 **Month Unknown ****-** **Year Unknown**

 **Time Unknown**

 **Location Unknown**

The sound of children laughing was the first thing that came to Jaune's ears as he slowly awoken to an extraordinary sight. Even though his vision was blurry for the moment as he woke up, he could tell that he was sitting on top of a mound of dirt and grass as indicated by the way he can see his legs going in somewhat of a downward direction. Nevertheless, the sound of children laughing gave Jaune incredibly chills down his spine; however, this was just the first of his problems as his vision finally adjusted and introducing him to a chilling sight.

Right before him, there was a playground that had a merry-go-round to the left, a metal slide in the middle, and monkey bars to the right; however, there was the smell and taste of corroding metal that hung in the air like as if a poison gas had been unleashed. Behind the playground, there was a deteriorating concrete wall that left an opening in the middle, and almost standing taller than the metal slide. Although in spite of the metallic odour, things only became worst when there was grass and vines growing around not only the wall, but also the playground, especially the merry-go-round (which laid in a mess of twisted steel and dirt).

Speaking of such environments, Jaune also noticed that the lighting was poor since there was a fire burning on top of a mound of dirt just a distance from the wall and providing just minimalistic lighting. Also, looking both up and down, and to his left and right, he noticed that there was concrete in all four directions, and there was no sunlight or moonlight in sight of this strange place that Jaune awoken to. And lastly, Jaune could not help but stare at the darkness in the distance beyond the playground that seemed to be so endless and omnipotent, like as if death was staring at him in the face and awaiting to devour him into the unknown for god knows how long and for what.

With his surroundings finally ingested and processed, Jaune found himself rather astonished if not also being unusually terrified of the sight of an abandon playground, and being with the bowels of would could be a giant concrete tomb or catacombs of sorts according to his knowledge. He did not have to say a word or a sound as he quickly made a realisation upon setting his sights on the metal slide in front of him. In fact, he only needed to get himself to his feet and get himself together before he walked towards the right side of the metal slide.

Quite frankly, when Jaune was younger, he remembered playing in a playground that was very similar to one he is now looking and venturing into at this very moment. As a young boy, he used to be taken out to his hometown's local playground just not too far from his family's residence, and that being said, Jaune began to remember how much fun he used to have when he would always go the slide and ride it down, and this was especially when he played tag with his friends. Unfortunately, such a memory deemed to be rather painful for Jaune as he stared at the slide and heard the sound of children laughing and giggling before it echoed lost and hopelessly into the depths of darkness.

Although Jaune was not emotional about such a memory, it was painful for him to listen to the ghostly sound of children laughing, since it reminded of him how much he had missed being a little boy. Now he wondered about himself as he slowly averted his attention to his right and looked at the monkey bars, which again left him more pain as if was literally accessing the lost memories of his past. Of course he had also played around the monkey bars as well when he was younger, he did not always dare to climb across when he was younger, and even then, despite wielding upper body strength as he matured, clambering across monkey bars seemed to be a bit of a challenge for him as true for his clumsiness.

Elsewhere, deep down in Jaune's heart, the sight of a lost childhood time only pained him as much as it also made him smile in such a grim and gloomy place he had awoken to. Only now, as he stared longer and longer at the monkey bars, he began to see an animated apparition appear of his younger self appear to his left and dash past the monkey bars before being followed by the appearance of four other apparitions of boys and girls that were around his younger age. Jaune could only shed a tear from his eyes as he watched his paranormal younger self dash and laugh about with the other ghost children, and it was only until he watched the children keep running around towards his right that he was finally broken out of his trance by a relieving sight.

"Jaune?" Ruby's voice softly echoed towards Jaune's direction, which appropriately came in front of him since Ruby was literally standing on top of the mound of dirt that Jaune was lying on just moments ago.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune replied back as he watched the last of the ghost children disappear to his right and leaving him alone with Ruby, whom was dressed in her slayer outfit as opposed to her ordinary outfit from the aftermath of the fall of Beacon and Vale.

"Are you okay?" Ruby gave in her concern to Jaune's grim facial expression and disturbed presence from standing around the playground and looking slowly away from the monkey bars, which with that being said, Ruby did not see what Jaune saw as they now stood within the area of the playground.

Jaune gave a moment of silence, hoping that Ruby would not budge attempt to mentally budge him and get emotionally with him; considering that Ruby has changed so much since the fall of Beacon and Vale. Emotionally, socially, and mentally, Ruby had admittedly and technically suffered more pain than what Jaune had to go from simply remembering his childhood memory. Compared to Ruby, Jaune has seen nothing as to what Ruby had to go through, such as, watching Pyrrha turn to ashes by the hands of Cinder, witnessing the damage token upon Yang's dismemberment, watching Penny become sliced to pieces on accident, and watch the Grimm destroy Vale and Beacon all around her in spite of both her and her peer's efforts to save everything they could.

"Yeah." Jaune finally replied at last as he walked away from the metal slide and slowly towards Ruby's direction; however, to Jaune's mental dismay, Ruby thought otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Ruby questioned, which only prompt Jaune to apply more resistance in a passive aggressive manner, "Because your body is pale as if you've seen a ghost."

Again, Jaune denied such a finding, "No it's nothing. I just feel a bit uneasy in this strange place here."

"You know, me too." Ruby agreed, which gave Jaune some relief as he hoped Ruby would forget the real topic, "I don't know about you Jaune, but I've barely awoken for a few seconds and this place already creeps me out, especially this playground."

Jaune stayed silent for a moment before he gave his reply rather humbly and subtle, "Yeah…"

"I mean, I love playgrounds, but this is creepy." Ruby admitted as stood just a couple meters from Jaune and ingested the sight of the playground around her, "I-It's just…something is not right."

Jaune nodded his head in agreement and leaving the conversation in a shroud of silence; however, such quietness was soon broken by the blare of an eerie yet brief siren in the darkness around Ruby and Jaune. Immediately, both Jaune and Ruby had chills running down their spines as if spiders had been racing down their backs in response to the sirens; however, this was only the first bit of their reactions as they began to slowly walk around the playground in order to trace the source of the siren. Momentarily, there was the sound of footsteps approaching Ruby and Jaune just behind the concrete wall, and these footsteps were not from a humanoid being, since these footsteps were both stealthy yet heavy and partially synchronised (which can only belong from more than one creature approaching Ruby and Jaune).

As expected of the footsteps, there momentarily came not one, not two, but dozens of growls on the other side of the concrete wall and from the abyss of the darkness up ahead which can only belong from one kind of Grimm that Ruby and Jaune knew too well; Beowolves. Ruby and Jaune looked into the darkness through the opening in the concrete wall and saw the dozens of red eyes glowing like death rays ready to vaporise Ruby and Jaune all at once. Though as true of the Beowolves' predatorily instinct, the Beowolves lunged from the darkness and charged right at Rub and Jaune as if they were nothing but wooden targets; however, Ruby and Jaune were already expecting the Beowolves in spite of the poor lighting.

As expected of Ruby's manoeuvrability and small size, Ruby was able to dodge out of the way of the incoming Beowolves and deploy her weapon, Crescent Rose, upon landing out of the way (whom she now stood behind the merry-go-round). Jaune, on the other hand, rolled out of the way after he unsheathed his weapon, Crocea Mors, from his back and brought the up just seconds before a Beowolf came charging right at him and ramming right into the shield and knocking Jaune backwards into the wall behind him. Although off to a bad start compared to Ruby, Jaune quickly redeemed himself by lunging forward (with his shield in his left hand and his sword in his right hand), deflected the swipe of the Beowolf that rammed him, and beheaded the Beowolf in one leftward slash before landing behind the headless Beowolf; however, this was just getting started so far.

Ruby began her attack by jumping over a lunging Beowolf and the merry-go-round before shooting the Beowolf below the head while she was upside down in a flip. Luckily, using her momentum from the gargantuan recoil of Crescent Rose, she flew forward before firing her weapon into the head of another Beowolf and effectively slowing herself just enough to prevent herself from heading straight into another Beowolf on the other side of the concrete wall. Essential, she rolled onto the concrete floor and kneeled just in time to fire upon a Beowolf in front of her and flying backwards into the playground and narrowly missing the ladder on the metal slide before finally landing on both feet and deploying Crescent Rose into her Scythe Form.

Meanwhile for Jaune, in his ensuing redemption, he had a couple Beowolves coming at him from over the concrete wall to his right, and in response to the rather ambush-like offensive of the Beowolves, Jaune jumped backwards and conveniently landed behind the monkey bars. Subsequently, the two Beowolves charged at Jaune too fast and too sudden as the first Beowolf crashed into the low height of the monkey bars and stumbling backwards into the second Beowolf, which effectively stunned the two Beowolves for a brief moment. Using this to his advantage, Jaune charged at the first Beowolf and thrusted his sword into both the Beowolves' hearts before pulling the sword out and shoving the Beowolves backwards again before using the momentum of his shield to stun another Beowolf to his left and slash its left arm and upper left torso off in one downward slash.

Despite the poor lighting, and even with the Ruby and Jaune drawing first blood upon the Beowolves, the fight was momentarily interrupted by the sudden yet distant echos of intensive gunfire in the distance just beyond the mound of dirt that Jaune and Ruby woke up on. Though at the same time, there was the echo of an Ursa Major roaring and growling as well that only caused the gunfire to either intensify or fall silent ever so sporadically. Soon, the gunfire and the sounds of the Ursa Major was followed by the sounds of men shouting and cursing, one of such shouting came from a notable high pitched voice that cried out in a simple phrase, "AAAHHH!"

Almost as if there was a change of heart in the Beowolves, most of the Beowolves began to run past Ruby and Jaune like as if they did not exist; however, some of the Beowolves stayed behind to engage both Ruby and Jaune, yet as expected, the Beowolves that stayed behind were immediately dispatched just as the last Beowolf charged into the darkness and towards the direction of the gunfire and shouting in the distance. Quite immediately, Ruby and Jaune watched the Beowolves vanish into the darkness with astonishment and some confusion as to why they would ignore both Ruby and Jaune so suddenly. Subsequently, Ruby and Jaune looked at each other with similarly confused facial expressions before Jaune said something that prompted some hope, "They're probably going after our only way of acquiring help. We should go after them."

"Right." Ruby agreed rather reluctantly and anxiously in spite of the surprising revelation, before she swung Crescent Rose around and settled it on her right shoulder just before taking off towards the runaway Beowolves.

Jaune had took chase as well; however, because of the poor lighting, he stayed close to Ruby to minimalize the chances of getting lost, and he emphasised this especially when he closed the distance with Ruby's left, "Don't take this personal, but we must stay together or were going to easily lose each other."

"I gotcha." Ruby smirked as she and Jaune vanished into the darkness and ventured in hot pursuit for the Beowolves.

Unfortunately, in spite of the teamwork instituted into play for both Ruby and Jaune, their cooperation crumbled away from their fingertips ever so elusively when they both ventured into the darkness after the Beowolves and for their only means of seeking help. Although fraught with good intentions, teamwork seemed to have simply vanished from both Ruby and Jaune as if it was just a quick fix, and this could not be any more evident when Jaune felt an absence within Ruby's presence like as if she suddenly vanished. Though quite frankly enough, to Jaune and possibly Ruby's convenience as well, there were some small fires that burned on top of some piles of dirt and concrete as both Jaune and Ruby (somewhere out there in the darkness) gave chase to the Beowolves.

Luckily, Ruby's absence was quickly cut short when there was the sound of Ruby's weapon, Crescent Rose, slice into the concrete and imbedding itself as a makeshift anchor before Ruby unleashed a hail of bullets upon the Beowolves in the darkness. Better yet, because of Ruby opening fire upon the Beowolves, each gunshot gave Jaune a clear indicator as to where Ruby was and he immediately closed on where she was firing from. Apparently, Ruby was very far from Jaune, and if far was not enough, then she was shooting the Beowolves from a reasonably long distance since the death cries of the Beowolves echoed rather faintly within the darkness.

With this finding kept in mind, Jaune now was able to catch up to Ruby and retain an idea of how dark this unknown concrete labyrinth is after all. Though just when he was about to pass Ruby, a Beowolf came charging up to Ruby; however, as expected of Ruby's small size and manoeuvrability, Ruby jumped well above the Beowolf's right claw and dodge an incoming swipe before she blasted the Beowolf in the head and fly backwards to the left of Jaune. Subsequently, Jaune was now left in the dark again as he now had to fend off the incoming Beowolves in his forward direction.

That being said was easy, but when it comes to fighting the darkness, it was far more difficult to cope with than fighting within the confined environments of a forest or a city. Essentially, the darkness was like a cloak for the Grimm, especially for the Beowolves since their predator-like nature was primarily consisted around stealth and surprise; however, their very advantage was betrayed by nothing else but their very presence, and Jaune knew very well of that as he came up against the Beowolves within the dark. Even so, despite feeling the presence of each and every Beowolf, Jaune was more or though confronted with how to counter each Beowolf without truly using his eyesight.

Fortunately, Jaune can clearly see the glowing red eyes of each Beowolf right in front of him; however, trying to judge the distance and attacks of each Beowolf was going to be a bit of a challenge without any lighting. That being said, Jaune proceeded on instinct to block the incoming swipe of Beowolf, though for some reason, this swipe was extraordinarily powerful since Jaune had been knocked backwards about a meter. No doubt, as Jaune knew it from the strength of the swipe, the swipe belonged to an Alpha Beowolf, and he could not express the fear in both his body and facial expressions as he grunted and scrambled to compose himself; however, he did not have to fight the Alpha Beowolf for long as the sound of a loud gunshot _**[**_ _ **1**_ _ **]**_ boomed and rippled through the darkness like a phantom.

In fact, the gunshot that rang out was so distinctive, that it gave Jaune a huge chill up his spine before he heard a thud that belonged to none other than the now dead Alpha Beowolf. Though in that moment the gunshot went off, Jaune was able to see the flash of the gunshot and briefly pinpoint the gunshot's origin before all was dark all over again; however, because of the gunshot, most of the Beowolves eventually diverted their attention from Jaune to whoever fired that chilling gunshot in the darkness. Ruby, on the other hand, was still nowhere to be seen, yet Jaune did know for a fact that there should have been more Beowolves than usual; however, that was out of the question for the moment as almost nearly every Beowolf in Jaune's sight immediately howled before charging towards the origin of the gunshot.

"Sweet mother of Jesus!" An unknown male voice _**[**_ _ **2**_ _ **]**_ echoed out loud in fear, whom sounded like a country bumpkin, "What's next? Caribou?"

Jaune wanted to chuckled as to what this guy said since there were no kinds of Grimm that came in the form of innocent wildlife; however, Jaune was denied from performing such an action when a nerd-like voice _**[**_ _ **3**_ _ **]**_ joined in upon the unknown male's comment, "Who cares! Whatever comes out of there, just shoot it!"

"Good point, Foe!" The country bumpkin replied back a bit relieved before all hell broke loose in the next moment.

Just shortly after the two unknown males spoke their words, Jaune could hear and sense the Beowolves flee and heading towards the direction of where the two males had echoed from deep within the darkness. Just from the way and sound of the Beowolves stampeding towards the source of the voices, he could tell that a majority of the Beowolves had covered an enormous amount of distance in a short amount of time; however, their efforts had mostly gone to waste when the sound of gunfire erupted once again within the distance. Again, following such intense gunfire, the infamous boom of the same loud gunshot erupted continuously as soon as Jaune attempted to give chase to the Beowolves once again, and if matters could not get any worst, he still could not see Ruby anywhere within the darkness no matter what he did.

Unfortunately, things had gotten even worst when the distinctive boom of the loud gunshot fell silent after six shots, which was then followed by the sound of a Beowolf swiping the shooter and his/her weapon out of his hand. Worst of all, in that single sound of that particular swipe, the shooter immediately cursed in pain with a heavy unknown accent in his voice which echoed into the darkness _**[**_ _ **4**_ _ **]**_ , "Son of a Bitch!"

Immediately, as Jaune kept running in his attempt to catch up with the Beowolves, Jaune could hear the shooter curse again as soon as they smashed through a concrete wall with tremendous force, "Pinche!"

As expected, the sound of concrete crumbling in the distance only made matters worse for Jaune as it made him worry about the well-being of the shooter being swiped and crashing through what could be a thick concrete wall. Therefore, Jaune had to hurry as fast as he could or he would not only be too late to assess the damage, but also he would be too late to stop the Beowolves from causing any further harm. That being said, and with these dangers in consideration in Jaune's mind, Jaune had to use two things in order to reach his objective; brute force and speed.

With these factors at his disposal, thanks to his weapon (Crocea Mors) and his limitless aura, Jaune was able to effectively to seemingly saw his way through the Beowolves that were coming his direction; which could not be any truer as he leaped recklessly into the darkness and managing to deflect a punch from a Beowolf and slashing its right arm off before landing and proceeding to dismember its right leg off in a backward right arm swing. Even after such a stunt in the dark, Jaune kept moving and leaving the Beowolf to die from its wounds as he pressed on; however, barging his way through a Beowolf did not quite help the situation as Jaune heard another cry echo from another male voice in the distance _**[**_ _ **5**_ _ **]**_ , "FIDDLESTICKS!"

"Yo Folks, I can use some help here!" The same male voice of the country bumpkin cried out loud again, and this only applied pressure upon Jaune (and also Ruby, as to wherever she is according to Jaune's knowledge).

Jaune made a mental sigh in his head out in response to the country bumpkin's distress call _, "I'm on my way for crying out loud, and only if I knew where Ruby was, then I could've used her to pick up the pace if I had a chance."_

Unfortunately, Jaune had spoken far too soon by coincidence as his thoughts were interrupted by the signature gunfire of Ruby's scythe in the distance and the relatively significant blast of air that rippled through the darkness and pushing Jaune along a bit too much almost like a stiff sail in the wind. And if the blast of air was not enough to surprise Jaune, then things got even a bit more startling when Ruby felt another yet smaller rush of air rush to his upper left before the sound of Ruby's boots impacted the concrete floor and the attention of approximately twenty Beowolves were diverted upon both Jaune and what could be Ruby. Though just as Jaune was about to ask whether or not if Ruby was next to him, Ruby leaped forward and literally hooked a Beowolf in the torso (whom was charging towards a gunman in a white camouflage suit _**[**_ _ **6**_ _ **]**_ ) before yanking the Beowolf back and disremember the Beowolf into what could be metaphorically a million pieces.

Quite brutally, Jaune could have sworn he saw the Beowolf's head fly off and into the air over his head; however, this was the least of his concerns as Jaune had to turn around behind himself and deflect an incoming jab from a Beowolf before stumbling backwards from the strike. Again, Jaune was encountered with another Alpha Beowolf as indicated by the strength of the jab, and considering the fact that Jaune had stumbled almost a meter from where he stood. Luckily, Jaune was not unfamiliar with the Alpha Beowolf since he can clearly detect both its presence and glowing red eyes, which gave him an idea of how far and big the Alpha Beowolf was in spite of the darkness all around him and possibly Ruby as well.

Already, as Jaune proceeded to engage the Alpha Beowolf, the sounds of Ruby's scythe slashed and diced through the Beowolves within the darkness; however, those were not the only sounds that erupted and echoed to Jaune's ears. As Jaune combated the Alpha Beowolf before him, using nothing more than the Alpha Beowolf's red eyes to calculate the distance and the change in air movement to predict the Beowolf's movements, the sounds of multiple men cursing and yelling in the distance began to partly distract Jaune's concentration. And not surprisingly, Jaune managed to catch this snipped of dialogue from the same voice belonging to the unknown country bumpkin, "It is a f-[Censor Bleep]-ing slaughterhouse for crying out loud!"

Jaune did not know if he should either be offended or chuckle at the country bumpkin's yelling; however, this was the least of Jaune concerns as he had the Alpha Beowolf now charging at him with three ordinary Beowolves coming right at him from both the left and right side of the Alpha Beowolf. Fortunately, it took only Ruby to yank one of the left Beowolves away to distract the Alpha Beowolf's reinforcements and make it easy upon Jaune combat the Alpha Beowolf as he ducked and bringing his shield up to hold off the Alpha Beowolf's arms. Then, in just one swift motion after bringing his shield up and crouching, Jaune slashed the Alpha Beowolf's upper legs off in a backhand leftward swing and sending the Alpha Beowolf tumbling downwards on its back upon Jaune standing up and pushing the Alpha Beowolf's arms upward.

Then, with the Alpha Beowolf on its back, Jaune stepped right on top of the Beowolf's chest with his right leg and plunged the sword into the Alpha Beowolf's heart with all his strength before pulling out the sword out just in time to behead an ordinary Beowolf from behind in a single backward swing. Unfortunately, Jaune apparently missed the ordinary Beowolf's head and instead dismembered its upper torso and its wrist in that single swing. On the other hand, with the Alpha Beowolf dead before his feet, Jaune did not have to worry too much about an incredibly deadly opponent at the moment as he pulled off quite a simple move upon an ordinary Beowolf.

Luckily, as soon as the rest of the Beowolves had all been exterminated upon the silence of Ruby's scythe, Jaune could only sigh in relief as he now felt assured for now that the darkness would be safe and navigable for now; however, there was one problem that immediately changed Jaune's mindset as he looked around. Although the Beowolves had been token cared of, Ruby was still nowhere to be seen or heard, and this only went to aggravate Jaune's worries even further since Ruby was the one who held the most firepower and wielded the most kills. Quite unfortunately, with the darkness all around him and coupled with both the dim yet adequate lighting deep in the distance, and with the presence of gunmen nearby, Jaune could not be sure in whom to trust without either getting shot or diced to pieces.

That being said, Jaune could not shout or speak since there was an omnipotent and deadly silence that immediately hung in the air like a volatile gas ready to kill those who dared to breath. On top of that, using his Scroll would not help the situation since the noise (such as, the ringtones and dialing sound) would give him away in the darkness to these unknown gunmen. Even though Jaune was not as cautious like Weiss, these gunmen could be affiliated with the White Fang and are probably as terrified like Jaune (and hopefully not Ruby as well).

Knowing he had to do something, Jaune had to find Ruby or risk himself getting shot or diced to pieces if he stayed alone any longer. Subsequently, Jaune cautiously yet stealthily walked towards a concrete wall that had a man-sized hole in the middle. Although he was not as stealthy like Blake or Ren, at least Jaune had soft and easy footsteps that lightly tapped the concrete floor; however, as he etched closer and closer to the wall, his scroll vibrated in his right pocket and it immediately threw Jaune in action to take a look at whom was texting him…but it was not Ruby.

Instead, as Jaune disarmed himself via by returning his sword to its sheath, he pulled up his scroll in his right hand and saw a text that came to his eyes that simply said, "Player: ;_;"

Quite unfortunately, Jaune could not understand what this text meant and neither did he knew anyone by the alias name of Player. In addition, if such a discrepancy was not bad enough, Jaune heard a sound that could only belong to one kind of object, and such a sound that triggered Jaune into quickly putting his scroll back in his pocket. A pair of loud clicks omitted from what could be a pair of pistols on the other side of a concrete wall in front of Jaune, and shortly afterwards, there came a shout that could only belong to someone just as old as Jaune yet had a fatherly and authoritarian voice to it, "Cortez! What are you doing?"

Luckily, Jaune was close enough to the wall to duck for cover, and that cover came in the form of a pile of concrete and dirt located to the right side of the wall. Unfortunately, despite the concrete and dirt pile providing Jaune some place to hide, his height of 185cm prevented him from lying on his stomach and completely staying out of the line of sight. Instead, Jaune had to crouch behind cover rather than lying prone on the ground; however, he was still effectively out of the line of sight as long as no one looked over the pile.

Even though he was not a Faunus, Jaune could hear the sounds of someone's boots crunching and clicking onto the concrete floor just on the other side of the pile, which left Jaune to seemingly freeze in place and dare not to move from his crouching position. Jaune could only hope that whoever is wielding the two pistols was not going to walk in his direction, and as of direction, Jaune was completely relying on the concrete rubble to his right to prevent himself being seen. Of course Jaune could just step out and make his presence apparent; however, with a gunmen looking around the area with nothing more but two pistols in both hands, Jaune could not risk getting shot in such a grim and gloomy place.

"Mmm, this is just fabulous." Another unknown voice said rather amused yet inappropriately, which left Jaune confused as to whether if he should chuckle or feel offended by such a remark as he could give out one thing to such a voice; a homosexual male.

"You're kidding, right?" The voice of the country bumpkin questioned, "Because if you're not, that's not funny."

"Yeah man…" A new voice jumped in with fear and some disgust, which sounded a bit like a clown but in the body of a robot for some reason, "This isn't funny anymore."

"That was my quote." Another male voice jumped in, only this one growled and sounded obnoxious as if he sounded drunk.

Suddenly, Jaune's scroll quietly vibrated again in his right pocket; however, he was not tempted in pulling off anything risky at this moment as it would only give away his position to the unknown gunman out there on the other side of the concrete rubble.

"Wait a minute. How did you live?" The voice of the robo-clown questioned.

"I don't know, it felt like I just tripped for some reason." The voice of the homosexual male replied back after generating a click from his tongue, "I can't really explain as to why, but I'm either incredibly lucky or we're all simply immortal."

Quite surprisingly, Jaune was immediately interested as into what these men were talking about despite how much danger he was in with nothing but a rubble of concrete and poor lighting to protect him; however, Jaune immediately feared back even further to cover as soon as he heard the authoritarian voice erupt.

"You know that reminds me." The authoritarian voice added, "I got slammed into a wall and bounced off the TV before I simply was brought to my feet like as if I tripped. Isn't that a little bit of uh…coincidence?"

By this time, the heavily accented voice from earlier came back as its footsteps drew away from Jaune's hiding spot and towards the hole in the concrete wall, "Como?"

"Man I'll tell you. That doesn't sound right." The country bumpkin disagreed, "It just isn't."

"But what about Ahmad?" The voice of a nerd intervened, "He suffered a similar fate like Montrose and was otherwise unharmed."

"Yeah, but save for that headache." The same high pitched masculine voice from earlier admitted, "That was a terrific landing if I'm simply honest."

" _So that's who screamed and crashed from earlier in the fight?"_ Jaune thought to himself with intrigue boiling in his mind, _"I don't think they realise that it was aura that saved them, not luck or coincidences."_

"Not to mention, Cortez as well." The authoritarian voice added, which by this time, Jaune could hear the gunmen with the accented voice step over the hole and finally taking away some of the presence of fear that forced Jaune to crouch behind the rubble.

"Yes…" The gunmen with the accented voice, whom Jaune could only presume to be Cortez, agreed as there came the sound of a rifle being slung on the shoulder, "But make no mistake, crashing through a wall is just like a _toro_ trampling you in a round of _tauromachia_."

" _Huh?"_ Jaune thought to himself so confused with such gibberish words from Cortez, and Jaune was only beginning to stand up as he heard those strange words, _"A toro-what?"_

"Wait, Toro-what?" The obnoxious male voice cursed, "What kind of bulls-[Censor Bleep] is that?"

"Chet, mind yourself." The authoritarian voice barked back towards the obnoxious male, whom Jaune can only deem as Chet, "He does have a point, and it only sums up to what has happened to not only Montrose, but also me and Player as well."

" _Player?"_ Jaune thought to himself as he immediately remembers the name on his scroll.

"And?" The nerd blurred out loud.

"Which means that we are either two things that Montrose has pointed out." The authoritarian voice continued, "One, we are immortal; or two, we just gotten lucky by coincidence."

Not surprisingly, Jaune wanted to chuckle to these two assumptions, and if Weiss was next to him, she would have faced palm with so much anger fuming from her; however, Jaune was not the only one alone to disapprove such ridiculous assumptions.

"Yo Westy, no homo, but that's the gayest s-[Censor Bleep] I ever heard in my life." Chet strongly disagreed with disinterest in his voice.

"Well that's just bulls-[Censor Bleep] for you, frat rat." The country bumpkin countered, "Because I agree with the fact we're immortal, because at least we can be vampires if that's the case."

Jaune had to put his right hand over his mouth to muffle an erupting chuckle as he heard the idiots bicker rather ignorantly, which was irresistibly hilarious for Jaune; however, Chet's cursing only went to silence the country bumpkin and also Jaune's quiet chuckling as well.

"How about you shut your whore mouth, bitch?!" Chet fired back, "I don't believe in coincidences for f-[Censor Bleep] sake. And secondly, luck is simply just…"

During Chet's verbal attack, Jaune did not feel his scroll activate in his right pocket and it was only the sounds of its interface booting up that eventually caused Cortez to silence everyone.

"Hush, cállate!" Cortez barked, "Did any of you hear that sound?"

Jaune did not realise it, but his scroll had activated as usual with picking up an incoming call, and soon enough, disaster struck for Jaune…

Jaune's scroll immediately erupted with a ringtone (the music of choice being, 'That's a Big Ursa'), which caused Jaune to instantly freeze in immediate fear and terror upon such bad timing. In fact, if it was not for the fear coursing through Jaune's body, he would have been more than obligated to unleash every single curse word he had ever learned or heard in his life as in response of his scroll going off at the wrong time. On top of that, he would have just simply taken out his scroll and stomped it to pieces if he was not so terrified; however, things only gotten worse as expected of his scroll going off.

Jaune was about to run to his left when he was confronted with a man dressed in dirty white camouflage pants with black boots, and a blue shirt with a black bulletproof vest and a black ski-mask over his face _**[**_ _ **7**_ _ **]**_. The masked man was holding a black submachine gun with a curved magazine and a circular-shaped front sight, and as for the worst part of such a gun, the masked man was pointing that submachine gun right at Jaune; however, because of Jaune's height of 185cm, Jaune quite literally towered over the masked man at about a couple dozen more centimetres more. Though Jaune had another option to his right.

Subsequently, Jaune looked to his right and saw another man confronting him, who was dressed in dark khaki pants secured by a belt with pouches, brown boots, a green jacket with a black undershirt underneath and black gloves, along with a nice set of sunglasses that covered his eyes _**[**_ _ **8**_ _ **]**_. Distinctively, this man had dark tanned skin, and most notably, this gunman was wielding two pistols (one in each hand), which immediately sparked Jaune into realising that this was the very same gunman from earlier that searched the area other than Jaune's hiding spot. Plus, as distinguished from the sounds of rustling from earlier, the dark skinned gunman had a sniper rifle with a green-coloured plastic body slung on his back, and Jaune can only image what would happened to himself if he was on the muzzle end of such a rifle.

Now, confronted between a rock and two hard places, Jaune's fear and instinct immediately kicked into gear as where he should go, and that was only going forward. Subsequently, Jaune made a run for it into the darkness to avoid being shot at in any moment, though because of how close both gunmen were to Jaune and being slight surprised by his height, Jaune managed to knock both gunman out of the way before he made a run for it from his hiding spot. By this time, his scroll was still ringing unbelievably from his right pocket; however, this was the least of Jaune's concerns since as he ran, the authoritarian voice from earlier barked right at Jaune as he fled, "FREEZE! Don't do this to yourself!"

The authoritarian voice only encouraged Jaune to run even faster as the voice echoed and with most of the words crackling as well from shouting so loudly. Worst of all, shortly after the authoritarian voice rang out towards Jaune as he fled into the darkness, automatic gunfire broke loose from behind Jaune and it only terrified Jaune even further as he heard every shot behind him fly right pass him or hit the concrete floor behind or ahead of him. Soon, the sounds of three assault rifles went off and only making the situation worse since it only made Jaune run faster and more terrified as if he was chased by a deadly wave of fire.

Even still, despite all that gunfire, almost every shot was nowhere in hitting Jaune as he kept on running; however, just as he was about to think he was getting away, Jaune felt the changing in lighting behind him and quickly realise that someone was pointing a flashlight at him from behind as he ran. He instinctively swivelled his head to the left and was unable to determined who was shining the flashlight at him, but he knew that now he was being chased by multiple gunmen, not a bunch of idiots as he knew of from earlier before his scroll went off. Not surprisingly, Jaune heard the authoritarian voice shout out again, only this time it was not for Jaune, "Cortez! Come back!"

Jaune was familiar with the name of Cortez to some basic extent, yet he still could not determine who was shining that flashlight at him; however, this was just the first of his concerns as he looked out in front of him in the darkness. He was only running forward, and he severely had no idea where he was going except probably returning back to the playground in hopes of finding Ruby there if he could. That being said, Jaune could only cry out loud in his head as he ran for his life and getting away from the gunmen now giving chase to him in the darkness of a concrete labyrinth, _"By Ohm, I hope I can find you Ruby! I can't shake these madmen off if they have such firepower like this! Where are you, Ruby?!"_

 **=====[** **ACT 02 END** **]=====**

 _ **[**_ _ **1**_ _ **]**_. This gunshot belongs to Cortez's AWM sniper rifle.

 _ **[**_ _ **2**_ _ **]**_. That voice, or otherwise known as the Country Bumpkin (according to Jaune), is Ellis (the loudmouth of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **3**_ _ **]**_. The voice of the nerd belongs to Leeroy (the communications expert of the Counter-Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **4**_ _ **]**_. That accented voice belongs to Cortez (the leader of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **5**_ _ **]**_. That voice belongs to Montrose (the sharpshooter of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **6**_ _ **]**_. That gunmen in a white camouflage suit is Ellis (the loudmouth of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **7**_ _ **]**_. That masked gunman is Ahmad (the noob of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **8**_ _ **]**_. The gunmen with tanned skin is none other than Cortez (the leader of the Terrorist team).


	3. Chapter 1 - Act 3 (Ruby POV)

**Warning** **: This story is a work of fan-based fiction, and this author does not own the RWBY franchise, Leet World Series, or anything that is related to the works or in any subject in relation of politics, economics, society, technology, or culture. In addition, this story is optimised for fanfiction readers on electronics, such as, I-pods, I-phones, Tablets, and etc; though this story is still compatible with computers, it is recommended to read this story on an electronic or a half-minimised window in order to maximised the best reading experience. Furthermore, this story is rated T+ especially for questionable topics; the contents in this story is suited for mature readers (16+), and therefore, censorship will also be in effect to protect the readers against coarse or offensive languages.**

 ** _READER'S DISCRETION HAS BEEN ADVISED_**

 ** _=====][=====_**

 **RWBY** **: Into the Leet World**

 **Written by** **: Ausslaugand**

 **Publisher** **: Ausslaugand**

 ** _=====][=====_**

 **Chapter 01 ****-** **Act 03**

 ** _=====][=====_**

 **Month Unknown ****-** **Year Unknown**

 **Time Unknown**

 **Location Unknown**

Ruby's ears rang so quietly yet almost endlessly as if someone had just moved a speaker right next to her and turned the volume to the highest setting. Worst of all, she was sleeping peacefully the confinements of a rundown house with what remained of her fellow peers, whom were Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren; however, as she continued to sleep, she abruptly felt something underneath her head that rudely awoken her on top of the ringing in her ears. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to see what she was lying on and found that she was no longer on her sleeping bag and was instead lying on a slab of concrete about the size of a backpack.

As expected of sleeping on a rock, Ruby rubbed the back of her head with her right arm and already frowned at whom would cruelly place a rock under her head. Therefore, she looked around to find out whom would do such a thing; however, she was able to see much as she found herself to be enveloped in darkness all round her. In addition, surprisingly enough, Ruby's senses told her that she was no longer inside the ruins of building and instead found herself it would could be a gargantuan coffin (as indicated by the extreme distance between the walls and ceiling above Ruby).

"Jaune?!" Ruby shouted out loud and hearing the echo of her voice, "Nora?! Ren?!"

Ruby grunted as she placed on her hands on the floor and felt that she was actually sitting on dirty concrete. Subsequently, she stood up and attempted to access her surroundings in spite of the darkness all around via by using nothing but her senses and also something as well; her scroll's flashlight feature. That being said, she took out her scroll from her right hip pouch and immediately booted it up before proceeding to turn on the flashlight and light up her whereabouts.

Not surprisingly, Ruby felt as if being in such darkness felt so déjà vu, since the concrete and the gloomy ambience of such a place reminded her of the underground areas of Mountain Glenn. Subsequently, this gave Ruby somewhat of an idea of her whereabouts; however, upon setting her sights and her scroll's flashlight to her left and right, her assumptions were partly incorrect as she was met with perfectly straight concrete walls. Plus, even when looking behind her and in front of her, she found nothing else but piles of dirt, concrete, and the small outbreaks of vegetation in the form of vines and grass.

With such vegetation, Ruby was prompted to look up to see whether or not there was a sky above; however, her scroll's flashlight was unable to shine high enough and it was utterly impossible to judge the height of the ceiling with so much darkness around her. Quite unfortunately, Ruby was left with only one option left at her disposal, and that was to simply start walking and hopefully find out where she truly was in such a dark and lonely place. Even without her peers providing her the necessary assistance as she began to walk through the darkness and traversing the piles of concrete and dirt around her, Ruby was relieved to some extent when she did not have to feel the lurking presence of Grimm within the shadows; however, such a relief was short-lived rather abruptly.

The ghostly sound of children giggling echoed faintly in the distance as if they were calling out to Ruby on purpose to be recognised. Not surprisingly, Ruby felt her entire spine begin to slowly become infested with the chills, and another feeling that Ruby did not want to think about, and it was simply known as fear. In fact, if she was brutally honest about having fear and a slow yet massive chill along her spine, then she would have been able to quickly scream at the top of her lungs for help and escape such a nightmare; however, she was restrained from having to do such a thing due to the fear, the chill, and the possibility of attracting any distant Grimm towards her direction.

Luckily, the children's ghostly giggling actually gave Ruby a sense of direction as she continued to walk in the darkness until she came along a relieving…yet rather eerie sight. In the distance, with nothing more but a small distant fire providing the only lighting, there was a playground with a broken concrete wall and had a merry-go-round, a metal slide, and a pair of monkey bars; however, the entire playground omitted an eerie presence due to not only the children's creepy and faint giggling, but also something else as well. A foul metallic smell and taste slowly invaded Ruby's senses as she walked closer and closer to the playground and walking right over a mound of dirt and concrete, and as soon as she got to the top of the mound, she immediately saw a figure standing next to the metal slide that internally made Ruby squeal in relief.

Because of the lighting from the small fire, Ruby had shortly turned off her scroll and put away it back in her right pouch before she saw the figure standing next to the slide; it was Jaune Arc. Although, unusually from Jaune's body and facial expressions, Jaune appeared to be frozen in a quiet yet petrified trance as if he was watching a ghost doing something right in front of him. Even if Ruby was unable to see what ghost was standing right in front of Jaune and frightening the life out of him, Ruby did have a bit of a moment with herself as she recollected some memories from the playground as well.

When Ruby was little, before she went to Signal Academy, and from time to time when she and her older sister passed through multiple towns, Ruby remembered always going on the merry-go-round and spinning around at such high speeds. Even if going on a merry-go-round at seemingly supersonic speeds was dangerous, Ruby learned to cope with such forces simply by hanging on to the rails of merry-go-rounds, and if she had the chance at the rarest of times, she would see who would hang on the longest without falling off or getting sick; however, such fun had its limits. Eventually, it took either Qrow, Taiyang, or Yang to finally get Ruby to get off before she actually hurt herself from being launched at high speeds; though after all, the need for speed was something that Ruby enjoyed greatly, which became an important factor in her huntress training in the years to come.

Though for such a childhood memory, Ruby had to get with other matters at the present time, and that was to get Jaune out of his trance. So without a further ado, Ruby watched Jaune slowly swivel his head in Ruby's direction before Ruby gave her concerns to him, "Jaune?"

"Hey Ruby." Jaune responded, with his voice tainted with a rather sadden tone to it as if he was internally dead.

"Are you okay?" Ruby questioned in concern with Jaune as she walked down from the mound of dirt and concrete, though it was apparent to Ruby that Jaune was feeling disturbed and/or moved by something up his mind, she rather needed to confirm if this was true without entirely forcing Jaune to comply.

"Yeah." Jaune replied back as he walked away from the metal slide and towards Ruby; however, Ruby did not entirely buy Jaune's simply answer so easily.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked; however, she kept her resistance at a minimal to not let Jaune aware of the fact that his face was almost literally pale until she momentarily gave her reasoning, "Because your body is pale as if you've seen a ghost."

"No its nothing." Jaune replied back honestly once again, "I just feel a bit uneasy in this strange place here."

"You know, me too." Ruby agreed as she and Jaune stood more than a couple meters from each other, "I don't know about you Jaune, but I've barely awoken for a few seconds and this place already creeps me out, especially this playground."

Actually, Ruby's comment was just an understatement if there was anyone else to back up her point of view. Just moments, or even minutes ago, Ruby had been engulfed in nothing but darkness all around her upon waking up to find a piece of concrete under her head instead of the comfy pillow of her bedroll. Worst of all, she found herself alone and quietly frightened to find herself in darkness, with no moon, no sun, or not even the sky up above, or even the presence of a single biome to give her an idea of her whereabouts; however, Ruby could not openly make her complaints upon Jaune as she could already tell that Jaune had probably experience something far too eerily similar as for what Ruby had seen so far.

"Yeah…" Jaune replied humbly and subtle, yet this was understandable because of the eerie ambience and decaying feel of the playground.

"I mean, I love playgrounds, but this is creepy." Ruby added, whom it was only meant to ensure Jaune that Ruby did not hate playgrounds; however, as she looked around at the playground from left to right, her voice was becoming increasingly agitated as the playground's eeriness hung in the air like a lurking monster, "I-It's just…something is not right."

In response, Jaune only gave a nod back to Ruby in a quiet exchange of compliance, which was momentarily interrupted by a brief yet eerie blare of a siren _**[**_ _ **1**_ _ **]**_ echoing in the distance on the other side of the concrete wall. Not surprisingly, massive chills as vicious and deadly like a swarm of spiders began to course down Jaune and Ruby's spines without any mercy. Subsequently, following the momentary blare of the siren, there was the sound of footsteps approaching Ruby and Jaune just behind the concrete wall, and these footsteps were not from a humanoid being, since these footsteps were both stealthy yet heavy and partially synchronised…which could only belong to one kind of animal, Grimm.

As expected of the footsteps, there momentarily came not one, not two, but dozens of growls on the other side of the concrete wall and from the abyss of the darkness up ahead which can only belong from one kind of Grimm that Ruby and Jaune knew too well; Beowolves. Ruby and Jaune looked into the darkness through the opening in the concrete wall and saw the dozens of red eyes glowing like death rays ready to vaporise Ruby and Jaune all at once. Though as true of the Beowolves' predatorily instinct, the Beowolves lunged from the darkness and charged right at Rub and Jaune as if they were nothing but wooden targets; however, Ruby and Jaune were already expecting the Beowolves in spite of the poor lighting.

Ruby saw the incoming Beowolves swarm from the darkness and making their way through the concrete wall via by either jumping over the wall, or by going through the entryway in the centre of the concrete wall. Just as expected of Ruby's size and reflexes, Ruby dodged an incoming Beowolf converging towards her at seemingly high-speed by leaping into a forward flip and deploying her weapon, Crescent Rose, into its sniper rifle form at the same time. She had leaped right over the merry-go-round in her ensuing stunt, and just as she was halfway across and upside, Ruby fired a single shot from Crescent Rose at the Beowolf underneath her and flew forward from the massive recoil at the same time.

Using her momentum from the recoil of firing Crescent Rose at the Beowolf, Ruby used her newfound speed to fly over the concrete wall and momentarily fire off another shot into the head of another Beowolf in front of her and effectively slowing herself down to prevent a head-on collision and roll to break her fall. Following her roll, Ruby kneeled on her right knee just in time to fire upon another Beowolf coming right at her and subsequently flying backwards into the playground via through the entryway and narrowly missing the ladder on the metal slide before finally landing on both feet and deploying Crescent Rose in her Scythe Form. Though for a moment, Ruby glanced to her right to see what Jaune's situation looked like, and not surprisingly, Jaune had stabbed through two Beowolves in a single thrust before proceeding to knock back a Beowolf to his left and slicing its upper torso from the rest of its body in a single right downward slash.

Despite the poor lighting, and even with the Ruby and Jaune drawing first blood upon the Beowolves, the fight was momentarily interrupted by the sudden yet distant echos of intensive gunfire in the distance just beyond the mound of dirt that Jaune and Ruby woke up on. Though at the same time, there was the echo of an Ursa Major roaring and growling as well that only caused the gunfire to either intensify or fall silent ever so sporadically. Soon, the gunfire and the sounds of the Ursa Major was followed by the sounds of men shouting and cursing, one of such shouting came from a notable high pitched voice that cried out in a simple phrase, "AAAHHH!"

Almost as if there was a change of heart in the Beowolves, most of the Beowolves began to run past Ruby and Jaune like as if they did not exist; however, some of the Beowolves stayed behind to engage both Ruby and Jaune, yet as expected, the Beowolves that stayed behind were immediately dispatched just as the last Beowolf charged into the darkness and towards the direction of the gunfire and shouting in the distance. Quite immediately, Ruby and Jaune watched the Beowolves vanish into the darkness with astonishment and some confusion as to why they would ignore both Ruby and Jaune so suddenly. Subsequently, Ruby and Jaune looked at each other with similarly confused facial expressions before Jaune said something that prompted some hope, "They're probably going after our only way of acquiring help. We should go after them."

"Right." Ruby agreed rather reluctantly and anxiously in spite of the surprising revelation, before she swung Crescent Rose around and settled it on her right shoulder just before taking off towards the runaway Beowolves.

Jaune had took chase as well; however, because of the poor lighting, he stayed close to Ruby to minimalize the chances of getting lost, and he emphasised this especially when he closed the distance with Ruby's left, "Don't take this personal, but we must stay together or were going to easily lose each other."

"I gotcha." Ruby smirked as she and Jaune vanished into the darkness and ventured in hot pursuit for the Beowolves.

Unfortunately, in spite of the teamwork instituted into play for both Ruby and Jaune, their cooperation crumbled away from their fingertips ever so elusively when they both ventured into the darkness after the Beowolves and for their only means of seeking help. Although fraught with good intentions, teamwork seemed to have simply vanished from both Ruby and Jaune as if it was just a quick fix, and this could not be any more evident when Ruby felt an absence within Jaune's presence like as if she suddenly vanished. Though quite frankly enough, to Jaune and Ruby's convenience as well, there were some small fires that burned on top of some piles of dirt and concrete as both Ruby and Jaune (somewhere out there in the darkness) gave chase to the Beowolves.

Even so, Ruby's anxiousness and concentration to chase after the Beowolves had spelled her likely absence from Jaune's sight, and worst of all, Ruby did not realise that she was leaving Jaune far behind in the darkness when she used her semblance (super speed) to flash into the darkness after the Beowolves. Although she did leave rose pedals behind as usual of her semblance, her rose pedals could not be seen so easily by Jaune in the darkness, and the poor lighting did not help the situation at all while Ruby left Jaune behind. Subsequently, with Jaune left in the dark, Ruby had left quite a huge distance between her and the leader of Team JNPR, and this detail was left unconsidered as Ruby imbedded her weapon, Crescent Rose, into the concrete and started firing at the runaway Beowolves in the distance.

The muzzle flash of her weapon flared in the darkness like as if someone took the brightest flashlight in the world and turned it off and on ever so spontaneously like a giant form of Morse Code. Each shot that Ruby fired from Crescent Rose echoed briefly yet powerfully at the Beowolves; however, not all of her shots echoed so loudly since some of the Beowolves were actually closer than what Ruby thought to her partial surprise. Evidently, her trigger finger fired like crazy as she cycled the weapon at high-speed and managing to slaughter about eleven Beowolves before a Beowolf leaped from the darkness to her slight left and charged right at her; however, Ruby was fast enough to see the incoming Beowolf and jumped well above the Beowolf's incoming right swipe along with Crescent Rose and fire off a shot at the Beowolf's head, which effectively sent her flying backwards into the darkness once again.

Suddenly, as Ruby flew backwards, the darkness had happened to have masked a small concrete pile in the dark, and as unexpected for Ruby, she flew right above the pile and nicked her red cape against the rough edges of the concrete and became instantly yanked into the concrete floor. Luckily, Ruby had landed on her back and ended up being pulled towards the concrete pile before there came the sound of her cape tearing from the violent yank. Not surprisingly, Ruby almost choked from her own cape before the pressure around her neck was relieved as her boots impacted the pile in front of her and slightly cushioned Ruby's impact.

Unfortunately, in the ensuing accident, Ruby had tossed Crescent Rose from her hands as she got yanked by her cape; which left Ruby merely defenceless and helpless from having no weapon at her disposal other than herself. Plus, with her cape caught within the rough edges of the concrete pile in front of her as she laid on her back, she was virtually stuck for the moment until she had to do the most unspeakable thing to her attire. With the echoes of gunfire and shouting in the distance, along with Jaune at work with the Beowolves, Ruby tugged at her cape as much as she could in order to get back into action; however, after about a few minutes of peril efforts, Ruby's facial expression of anxious and worry were immediately replaced with anger that nearly matched that of her older sister, Yang.

With no adequate lighting, and with a rush of adrenaline coursing through Ruby's body, Ruby had to subsequently unbutton her cape from her slayer outfit and leave her cape to be hopelessly stuck in the dark with the pile of concrete as Ruby freed herself. She had little time to use her scroll as a flashlight again, and she had to get back to Jaune and help him and also the unknown gunmen as well as soon as she can. Therefore, using nothing but her senses at hand, Ruby walked a short distance from where her red cape was stuck and she retrieved Crescent Rose off of the concrete floor before firing a single shot behind her and flying forward over the pile at seemingly supersonic speeds.

At the same time, she was launching herself using nothing but the massive recoil of Crescent Rose, Ruby also used her semblance once again to get back into the fight after her small yet embarrassing mishap; however, Ruby quickly realised a critical error in her incredible rush back into the fight. She was closing in too fast and too shallow from behind an unsuspecting Beowolf out in front of her, though as she closed in, there was some adequate lighting that lid up the battlefield and give Ruby one noteworthy detail in mind. As she closed in from behind the Beowolf, there was a gunman in a white camouflaged suit with a black ski mask that covered his entire head except his eyes _**[**_ _ **2**_ _ **]**_ , and he was reloading a small assault rifle in his hands just as the unsuspecting Beowolf was converging onto him; however, Ruby could not allow that as she closed in like a supersonic fighter jet.

Quite distractively, a huge gust of wind followed Ruby as she landed and skid across the concrete floor before she swung Crescent Rose in a leftward swing on the Beowolf's neck and yanked the poor Beowolf into the darkness via by the powerful recoil of a single shot from Crescent Rose. Although following her dramatic entry onto the battlefield once again, just as she was less than a meter into the darkness, the Beowolf's head sliced right off from the force of Crescent Rose's recoil before Ruby used her momentum to swing Crescent Rose around to her left and sliced the Beowolf in half in a left upward swing. Then, Ruby spun around again and sliced the Beowolf's legs off not once, but twice upon making a third spin before Ruby imbedded her weapon, Crescent Rose, into the concrete to prevent a fourth spin and letting the remains of the Beowolf hit the ground.

Astonishingly, the kill took no more than two seconds to perform, which was barely enough time for the gunmen or the other Beowolves to register what happened. Plus, if the high-speed dismemberment was not enough, the body parts and remains of the Beowolf did not even hit the floor just only a few seconds after Ruby slowed down and imbedded her weapon in the concrete floor. Even so, a moment's notice was barely able to pass when the other Beowolves proceeded to converge upon Ruby rather than the rest of the gunmen, and possibly Jaune (somewhere out there in the darkness).

Though as expected of the young battle-hardened huntress, Ruby quickly proceeded to make short work of the Beowolves converging right towards her; however, there was a snag that placed Ruby and an incredibly inconvenient spot once again. Just after she sliced her way through a 19th Beowolf, Ruby's senses could not pick up the last Beowolf coming towards her in the darkness and it was rather of a surprise since Ruby had essentially decimated most of the Beowolves (with some of those kills belonging to Jaune and the unknown gunmen as well) and had already began to feel sure that she had eliminated all of the Beowolves in such a gloomy and dark labyrinth of a place. Unfortunately, with that single Beowolf coming out of nowhere from behind Ruby, Ruby barely managed to flip backwards and leap right over the Beowolf's head before hooking the Beowolf by its neck using Crescent Rose and then flying backwards upon firing the final shot.

Worst still, even after eliminating the last Beowolf, Ruby did not entirely realise that she was firing Crescent Rose and still using her semblance at a sharp angle as she beheaded the last Beowolf; which subsequently gave Ruby quite an enormous level of speed and velocity from the recoil. Though apparently, Ruby did not feel it for herself, but exhaustion had begun to settle within Ruby's body quite early than expected, and it came as an elusively powerful surprise until it was too late when Ruby suddenly skid unexpectedly into the ceiling above in the dark and immediately tumbled through the air. Therefore, with exhaustion finally making itself apparent in Ruby as she flew through the dark and after hitting the ceiling, Ruby quickly found herself to be skidding across the concrete floor before and she smashed through a pile of dirt and concrete before coming to a rest in the middle of the playground to her slow surprise.

Luckily, Ruby's aura managed to kick into action as Ruby laid on the concrete floor exhausted and wounded from hitting the ceiling, skidding across the concrete floor, and crashing through the mound of dirt and concrete _**[**_ _ **3**_ _ **]**_. Although riddled with bruises and scratches, which were concealed by her clothing, those injuries were slowly disappearing upon Ruby's body as her aura did its work to bring Ruby back to health. At the same time, with exhaustion at work as well, Ruby was not able to lift her body so easily from the floor; however, she still had Crescent Rose in its scythe form right in front of her in spite of the dangerous crash landing as she laid on her left side on the floor.

Even though Ruby did not get exhausted so quickly (as opposed to Lie Ren), the rather extensive use of Ruby's semblance placed a considerable amount of exhaustion upon Ruby's body in her obligation to exterminate the Beowolves and also returning back to the battlefield after her small mishap with her red cape. Speaking of which, by coincidence, as Ruby laid on the ground with her aura and body working together to recover from combat, Ruby's red cape happened to have blown from the darkness and drift slowly and so peacefully in front of Ruby. On top of the red cape returning back to Ruby, a gust of wind had followed not too far from the red cape and blew the cape rather conveniently yet sloppily over Ruby's body like a makeshift blanket.

After a while, with the bruises and most of the scratches gone, Ruby finally awoken with a groan in her voice before she looked towards the red cape on her body and gave a weak giggle, "Oh…how lovely."

Subsequently, Ruby grabbed her red cape and stood up before she buttoned her cape back onto her slayer outfit and proceeded to pick up Crescent Rose in front of her and redeploy it back into its inactive form.

" _Okay,"_ Ruby thought to herself as she recollected her memory quite briefly, "With the Beowolves out of the way, now I have to reunite with Jaune and the rest of what remains of his team as soon as I can. But the question…is how?"

Not surprisingly, Ruby pulled out her scroll from her left pouch on her hip and hoped that there was reception to her luck. Fortunately, there was some reception; however, upon Ruby's scroll booting to life, the main menu of Ruby's scroll showed that she was out of range of any broadcasting tower, which left her to fret whether or not she could be able to carry out a call to Jaune, Nora, or Ren if possible. Yet in order to find out if this was true, Ruby dialled Jaune's number within a flash and hoped that he would pick up and say that he is okay.

As apparent on Ruby's facial expression, she was worried about Jaune and hoping he was unharmed throughout their fight with the Beowolves, and this could not be any more evident within Ruby's thoughts, _"Come on Jaune, just pick up and tell me you're okay. I don't want anyone under my watch die here in this place."_

Suddenly, as if Ruby's wishes were to have a reply, the echoing of a voice erupted from the darkness ever so faintly; however, this voice was noteworthy as the voice held authority and appeared to have crackled from the voice having to shout so loudly, "FREEZE! Don't do this to yourself!"

Ruby kept her scroll to her left ear in hopes that Jaune would pick up, though as she waited for Jaune to reply, the sound of gunfire erupted in the far distance from where the battlefield was just moments ago. Instinctively, against Ruby's thoughts, Ruby feared for the worst from the faint echoes of gunfire in the distance; however, this instinct was unusual since Ruby could not think of anyone having to stay behind in the battlefield and purposely provoke the gunmen. Nevertheless, Ruby's worries were tested when she feared that such person could either be one of the gunmen committing a munity, or it could be a White Fang gang attacking the gunmen.

Unfortunately, neither of these possibilities came true as Ruby's fears were confirmed when she heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards her direction from the darkness. Immediately, Ruby abandoned her attempt to contact Jaune and deployed Crescent Rose once again in its scythe form; ready for another Grimm to be decimated. Though to Ruby's surprise, even after hearing gunfire in the distance, it was not another Grimm…

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted as he quickly came into view from the darkness and panted as he stopped in front of Ruby. As so far and sudden that Ruby can tell from Jaune's body expression, he appeared as if he was both in a panic attack and in a state of fright, which did not become any more apparent when Ruby saw small yet noteworthy dents on Jaune's breastplate. The dents appeared as if Jaune was the one being shot at, and such bullet hits could only belong to a pistol.

"Jaune!" Ruby feared as she laid Crescent Rose standing up and rushed over to Jaune, "What happened to you? I've been trying to call you."

"Ruby…" Jaune panted before he quickly caught his breath for a moment and continued, "Where have you been? I'm being chased and shot at by the very gunmen that we saved just moments ago."

"Are they White Fang?" Ruby asked, with a bit of fear in her voice.

"No." Jaune replied quickly, though his voice did sound slightly raspy from having to catch his breath from what appeared as if he was running for his life, "These guys may sound like idiots, but they are hostile and armed to the teeth. I don't know how many of these guys are, but they're coming for me because some idiot had to be calling me on my scroll."

Immediately, Ruby almost yelped at this revelation as she feared of endangering Jaune's life out there on the battlefield; however, such fear was cut short when Jaune and Ruby heard the clicking sound of two pistols coming from behind Jaune.

"Hold right there, foe!" A masculine voice barked from behind Jaune, and quite hilariously yet true, the voice sounded as if he was hillbilly, "Back away from Little Red Riding Hood and reach for the sky!"

Then, the clicking and metallic sounds of an assault rifle followed as well, and only this time that this voice was the same one that carried authority in it, which could only belong to a policeman, "Hands up, perp! You committed espionage and evaded the law! You've got nowhere to run!"

Ruby looked behind Jaune and saw the two men who were barking at Jaune from behind him, which to Ruby's partial surprise, she saw the gunmen dressed in the snow camouflage suit and black ski mask from earlier. The winter-themed gunman was holding the same assault rifle from earlier with a fully loaded magazine, and if he was not bad enough, then the gunman was accompanied by a policeman with a black load-bearing vest and a black helmet with a yellow face visor in front of his face (which was also masked by a ski mask that covered his entire face except for his eyes). The policeman _**[**_ _ **4**_ _ **]**_ had a black coloured assault rifle in his hands with a silencer attached to the muzzle, and even if the yellow face visor partly obscured his face, Ruby could tell that this policeman meant his words with extreme authority.

Jaune, in fear and terror of the gunmen and the policeman behind him, turned around soundly and had his hands raised below his shoulders as he took in the view of the rest of the gunmen coming from the darkness. One of the most notable of the gunman was tan skinned and had an outfit that consisted of dark khaki pants secured by a belt with pouches, brown boots, a green jacket with a black undershirt underneath and black gloves, along with a nice set of sunglasses that covered his eyes _**[**_ _ **5**_ _ **]**_. This distinctively tan skinned gunman was wielding two pistols (one in each hand), and lastly, his voice was heavily accented as he barked his command as well, "Ah yes, where do you think you are going, you dog?"

"Look, listen…" Jaune countered in his attempt to control the situation, "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot here. But I can assure that I meant no harm what so ever."

"Yeah no s-[Censor Bleep], Sherlock!" The hillbilly in the snow camouflage outfit insulted back as he kept his assault rifle pointed at Jaune, "Not if you're sneaking around and listening on our goddamn conversation before your phone went off for crying out loud!"

"Well he does have a point." The voice of a nerd followed, before another figure _**[**_ _ **6**_ _ **]**_ came into view from the darkness, and it was another policeman; however, this policeman was wearing a yellow camouflaged helmet and had a white armband on the left arm that simply said, Polizei.

"Even if he was spying on us, that doesn't justify him entirely of committing any harm if I'm honest." The nerd further justified, which quite surprisingly, it did nothing to relieve Jaune of the tension as he stood at gunpoint and protecting Ruby right behind him.

"Now, now soldier." The policeman with the yellow visor argued, "That may be true for what you said, but that doesn't forgive him the fact that he was spying on us."

"Always the policeman, no?" The tan skinned gunman questioned while he kept his pistols aimed at Jaune, "What about the _Muerta de Roja_ standing behind this infidel?"

"What?" The policeman with the yellow visor asked rather confused before he saw Ruby slowly inching her way back to Crescent Rose, "You mean Red Riding Hood? Unless he is going to use her as a human shield, then we don't have a choice."

Ruby was about to grab Crescent Rose when the policeman aimed right at Ruby and barked at her, "Don't touch that scythe, miss. Unless you want to be arrested too, then you best to stay out of this."

"Wait, can't we all just be more reasonable with this?" The nerdy policeman countered, with nervousness in his voice, "I feel that this arresting may be senseless and causing nothing but fear in these people."

"Nah, we sure s-[Censor Bleep] can be reasonable." The hillbilly replied, with frustration growing at the back of his throat, "Not if this asshole ran, things could have ended more peacefully…but no."

Then, the hillbilly directed his voice towards Jaune and Ruby and continued, "You boy got some answering to do; the both of you. And who in the f-[Censor Bleep] are you?!"

The hillbilly in the snow camouflage suit and ski mask immediately turned slightly to his right and gazed at the right concrete wall, which drew the attention of the gunmen, and causing Jaune and Ruby to turn around behind them. Ruby and Jaune immediately knew what they were looking at as they looked at the entryway between the left and right concrete wall, and there stood in the entryway was Lie Ren. He was still dressed in the same attire since the fall of Beacon and Vale, and he had his two pistols, StormFlower, in both his hands; however, his facial expression was that of surprise and horror as he took in the sight of Jaune, Ruby, and the gunmen (and policemen as well).

"Eh, Jaune? Ruby?" Ren questioned, "What's going on?"

"Don't interfere!" The policeman with the yellow visor commanded at Ren, "This young man is under arrest for espionage and evasion."

"But I can explain." Jaune shot back, which did not seem to help at first, "Surely this has to be a misunderstanding if I'm entirely honest."

"Is that so, young man?" The policeman with the yellow visor questioned, with authority still evident in his voice that almost could rival Ironwoods, "Then you have 30 seconds to convince all of us otherwise, or we're going have to take drastic measures into our own hands."

"Well…," Jaune began, which now initiated a long story that began to coincide with Ruby's point of view as well.

 **=====[** **ACT 03 END** **]=====**

 _ **[**_ _ **1**_ _ **]**_. This had forgotten to be mentioned in Chapter 01 Act 02, but the siren that is heard by Jaune and Ruby is the same alarm that Player heard on Season 1 Episode 16 (Death Comes Home Part 3, Season Finale), when he and Ellis were escaping the Death Room.

 _ **[**_ _ **2**_ _ **]**_. That person in mind is Ellis (the loudmouth of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **3**_ _ **]**_. The mound of dirt and concrete that Ruby crashed through is the same mound that Jaune woke up on from Chapter 01 Act 02.

 _ **[**_ _ **4**_ _ **]**_. That policeman with the yellow face visor is Westheimer (the leader of the Counter-Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **5**_ _ **]**_. The gunmen with tanned skin is Cortez (the leader of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **6**_ _ **]**_. That policeman with the voice of a nerd is Leeroy (the communication expert of the Counter-Terrorist team).


	4. Chapter 1 - Act 4 (Ren POV)

**Warning** **: This story is a work of fan-based fiction, and this author does not own the RWBY franchise, Leet World Series, or anything that is related to the works or in any subject in relation of politics, economics, society, technology, or culture. In addition, this story is optimised for fanfiction readers on electronics, such as, I-pods, I-phones, Tablets, and etc; though this story is still compatible with computers, it is recommended to read this story on an electronic or a half-minimised window in order to maximised the best reading experience. Furthermore, this story is rated T+ especially for questionable topics; the contents in this story is suited for mature readers (16+), and therefore, censorship will also be in effect to protect the readers against coarse or offensive languages.**

 ** _READER'S DISCRETION HAS BEEN ADVISED_**

 ** _=====][=====_**

 **RWBY** **: Into the Leet World**

 **Written by** **: Ausslaugand**

 **Publisher** **: Ausslaugand**

 ** _=====][=====_**

 **Chapter 01 ****-** **Act 04**

 ** _=====][=====_**

 **Month Unknown ****-** **Year Unknown**

 **Time Unknown**

 **Location Unknown**

The first thing that came to Ren's mind as he awoken was strangely…confusion. He awoken his eyes to find himself in the confinements of a house; however, this house was different in which it was not in ruins as how he remembered before going to sleep. Plus, the sound of a light humming in the room only went to lightly assault Ren's ears as he opened his eyes.

Apparently, as Ren saw himself up, he found himself to be lying on a red couch with his legs dangling on the other side of the couch, which was reasonable since Ren avoided having to lay his head on the other arm rest of the couch behind him. Though this was the first thing that he happened to notice before he looked up to his right and saw a portrait of an unknown woman mounted in a brass frame. The portrait had nothing to do with his surroundings and neither was he startled by it as he sat up and swung his legs to his left to properly sit himself up.

He saw an old TV resting on top of a clothing drawer, along with a bookshelf to the right of the drawer that was mostly occupied with, and there was a doorway to the left of the drawer that led to the left downstairs to a basement somewhere according to Ren's knowledge so far. Then, to the right of the bookshelf, there was a fireplace along with a window with thick wooden panels that prevented the smallest snippet of light from entering or exiting the room. Finally, with nothing else other than a single light bulb providing adequate lighting to the living room, Ren gave only his conclusions.

Ruby, Jaune, or even Nora were nowhere to be found in the room, and if that was not the worst of Ren's concerns, this was also not the same rundown house that Ren and what remained of Team JNPR and RWBY slept in the for night. Also, Ren did not remember sleeping on a red couch last night, and this could not be any clearer when Ren saw the lightbulb on the ceiling glowing as bright like a flashlight. On top of these details, Ren was confused in which whether or not he was either dreaming or someone had kidnapped him in his sleep; however, these possibilities were momentarily eliminated when Ren stood up from the couch and turned to his right to enter through an archway and transition from the living room to the next room ahead.

To the right of the archway, there was a dirty and gloomy kitchen that had a stove and oven to the right corner, a dirty white tiled counter to the left of the oven with few items on top (a beer bottle, a coffee mug, and a briefcase), and a metal sink in between the oven and counter (which was just as dirty and murky to Ren's dismay). The stench slowly crept up on Ren as he looked at the kitchen and saw that it was unlit (with the lightbulb on the ceiling turned off) and had some small areas with missing dirty white tiles. Unfortunately, Ren's disgust was only aggravated when he looked to his left and saw the dining room.

Although not as dirty and gloomy like the kitchen, the dining room was not any better since it only had a small round wooden table with three seats around it (along with another portrait of an unknown woman in a brass frame). Luckily, the dining room was lit and it had a ceiling fan that at least circulated the air; however, the dining room was rather bland despite the sight of a red carpet that covered much of the wooden floor. Though lastly, but not least, Ren noticed a radiator sitting in the left corner behind the wooden table, and being just left of another wooden door that was closed and appeared to be lock for good reasons.

Fortunately, as Ren took a look around between the dining room and kitchen, he saw another doorway just to the right of the locked door out in front of him and turned to his right to transition from the dining room to the next room…which actually was outside. There was no door that stood in the way as Ren walked outside and found himself on a balcony with a slanted wooden roof and cast iron railings. Though as he looked outside, while ignoring a small rectangular table with chairs (in front of him) and a red metal shed (to his direct left), and a wooden pot (to his right), he did take note of what the attitude outside expressed.

Quite almost within arm's length, there was a white-coloured residential building with two windows to the left and a considerably large lamp to the right of the windows. The roof on the white-coloured residential building was also white as well; however, upon taking a closer look, Ren quickly realised that the white colour and texture of the building appeared to be concrete. Quite strangely, Ren found this odd since the residential building, along with the other surrounding residential buildings to the left, belonged to that of an ordinary town in Mistral.

Although Ren had never been to Mistral in his life, it only took his knowledge from pictures seen in books to tell him that something was not right with the houses right in front or next to the balcony. As being a boy who was born and raised in a village himself, and going through at least some towns in his life, concrete is quite a luxury if not an excessive building material for townspeople to build houses and even roads. In fact, as Ren looked at the exterior of the houses all around him from in front of him and to his left, it was only until he looked to his right that something caught his attention that he had not seen earlier.

He saw a pathway connecting from the living room to the very same white-coloured house on the other side. Just like the balcony, the bridge had iron railings; however, there was no roof to shade whoever crossed the bridge, yet it was by looking in the direction of the bridge that he realised that neither the sunlight, the moonlight, or the sky existed in the sky above. In fact, there was no sky at all; instead, there was a concrete wall that towered above the houses and into the air above before the darkness shrouded the top in mystery.

Momentarily, as Ren looked up at the concrete wall in the distance towering above into the darkness above, his facial expression fitted appropriately with the combination of bafflement and curiosity. He had never seen a concrete wall not only just this tall, but also seeing one that was incredibly monolithic from even quite a distance. The wall seemed to continue from left to right as Ren viewed the size of the wall before he immediately took his attention away in silence, turned around and entered back into the house he was in just moments ago.

Passing through the dining room, the kitchen, and the living room, Ren saw the small bridge in front of him as he stood between the red couch and the clothes drawer. Quite obviously, Ren saw that there was no sunlight or moonlight shining upon the bridge outside, and after eyeing the red tiles on the bridge itself, Ren walked outside and promptly ignoring the wooden doors that were opened in front of him and on the other side as well. Fortunately, unlike the house he woke up in, the next house that Ren walked into after crossing the bridge only cheered him up by a slight bit.

Although not as spacious like the previous house, the second house that Ren entered via by the bridge still had wooden floors with a green carpet standing in front of him; which made him chuckled lightly under his breath before he turned to his right and stepped through an archway to transition from the next room. Though not surprisingly, Ren was introduced to a kitchen which acted as a dining room as well, but unlike the first house, the kitchen and dining room was much cleaner and cheerful due to the yellow tiled floors, the yellowed coloured walls, the two windows in front of Ren, and adequate lighting as well. In fact, even if there was a small round wooden table with only four seats (in front of Ren), a small pot with a tall green plant (to Ren's right), and a clothes drawer with a TV on top (to Ren's left), Ren could not ignore how clean the kitchen area was compared to the first house.

Even if the fridge and stove had a dirty yellow colour, the mood within the dining room and kitchen area was much more welcoming than that found in the first house that Ren woke up in; however, the only downside with the kitchen and dining room was the fact that both areas were confined to one room. Nevertheless, Ren would rather be in that kind of kitchen and dining room rather than the one in the first house, but he could not be entirely awed by the second house so fast since he was dammed with the same problem of space when he turned away from the kitchen and dining room area. The living room that Ren stood in did not have as much space or that much furniture like the previous house, and this could not be any truer when Ren saw a thin tall lamp with a white top in the left corner, a blue couch that was hidden in the dark to Ren's right, and at least one more thing that Ren did not see upon his way inside the second house.

Standing before Ren in the living room just now was a doorway that lead downstairs up ahead, and it was the only other door that was open inside the second house (as there were two doors to Ren's right that were closed and locked for good reasons). He simply only needed to walk through the door up ahead and he was immediately greeted with a flight of stairs leading down from the living room and into a hallway with an all-wooden floor. In fact, as he walked down the stairs and down the short hallway, he was met with a T-section that gave him two choices as where to go.

To his left, there was another wooden door that was otherwise closed and locked for good reasons; however, there was a small hallway to Ren's right that lead to a left turn which seemed promising. Therefore, without wasting any time, Ren turned right and took the left turn around the corner to be confronted with another hallway that finally lead outside via by an opened wooden doorway down the hall. Though on the way out the exit, there was one door on each side of the hallway that were closed and locked as well like most of the other doors within both houses so far; which to no surprise, Ren entirely ignored such doors for the time being as it seemed.

Upon exiting the building, Ren was met with the choice of either going to his left, or entering into another house in front of him. He could not do much to his right since there was a wooden gate that prohibited his movement to the right, yet he could go to his left to explore what is down below in the street level; however, there was the presence of vacancy and loneliness that began to slowly creep up on Ren as he stood outside for barely a minute in admiring the bushes to the sides of the brick walkway he stood upon. Something did not exactly feel right for reasons that Ren could not provide, and without a sky or even the moon or sun in sight, the darkness up above only prompted Ren to provoke a safe decision and enter into the third house.

Quite surprisingly to some extent, unlike the previous two houses, the third houses actually was not entirely a house by itself; instead, there were doors that had numbers bolted into the centre of the doors, which indicated to Ren that this building was an apartment complex. This could not be any truer when Ren saw a wooden door ahead of him that had the number '2' in the centre of the door, and at the same time, there was a staircase that lead upstairs to the second floor of the building itself. Though upon walking up the stairs and up onto the second floor, Ren found himself at an L-section of a hallway that either lead him to a right turn (to his direct right), or a straightforward continuation if he walked forward; however, he was blocked from continuing his way down the hallway when he was greeted with the sight of an iron scissor gate.

From the sight of the gate, he would have to either turn right, or alternatively, he could also turn left into the direction of an apartment in order to navigate the insides of the building. He could turn left and continue onwards in order to find his way about; however, he was in for a bit of a shock when he approached the scissor gate and attempted to out where the lock was. Though it was when he grabbed the handles of the scissor gate and tested where the lock could be when the gate itself suddenly opened before Ren's grip.

Though as he did open the scissor gate, with some extent of surprise and frustration on his face, he could have sworn he should have been hearings sounds that did not exist or he was just deaf at the moment. Although the door leading into the apartment to his left was closed, Ren could hear someone snoring rather loudly with an attitude appropriate to that of someone having a rough time going to sleep. Even so, attempting to see whose asleep would not only be creepy but also intrusive, which was something that Ren could not get himself to do at all cost; however, this was not the first noise that drew his attention.

As he walked through the opened scissor gate, there were two closed doors (one to the left and the other to the right) down the hall that he was walking down, and as he was about to take his first step down the staircase up ahead, he heard the sound of someone changing the channel on a radio along with the distinctive buzzing and whirring sound of static nearby _**[**_ _ **1**_ _ **]**_. Ren almost jumped and pulled out his weapons, StormFlower, from his sleeves when he heard the radio static erupt just behind him in the hallway. Although because of his calmness and quietness, he walked back over in his attempt to narrow the source of the radio, and he soon got his answer when he narrowed the source all the way to a door with the number, '4', nailed in the centre of the door.

Unfortunately, as soon as he pressed his right ear on the front door, the speech that came out from the radio was almost virtually gibberish _**[**_ _ **2**_ _ **]**_ ; however, Ren was able to decipher some of the words from such gibberish as he listened closely. Just only after a minute of listening in onto the gibberish radio, Ren was able to understand only a few words, such as, _"Segundo…History…Personas…"_

Although quite frankly, Ren had no idea what was being said other than those three words that he can hear in spite of the rather high rate of speed from the radio announcer's voice. Whoever was on the radio, according to Ren, did not sound like they spoke any of the spoken languages in all of Remnant, but such gibberish was strangely noteworthy as it was coming from a local radio. Though at that moment, Ren quickly realised that if there was local radio, then there has to be a local broadcasting tower somewhere, which can allow him to use his scroll to get into contact with Ruby, Jaune, Nora, or anyone out there he think of.

That being said, Ren took his ear away from the door and immediately went back down the stairs he was intending to go down just moments ago. He looked to his right when he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that there was no door to stop him from going outside, although he could not entirely ignore what was to his left before he exited the building. To his left, there was nothing much inside except for a tiny square-shaped room with no light, and there was nothing but a water boiler to the right corner of the room with a wooden shelf mounted on the wall to the left (which held up two buckets of paint and a gallon of bleach), along with scraps of paper, empty cans, and an empty gallon of bleach strewn about the tiny room.

Nevertheless, when Ren exited out of the building, he found himself in another T-section that gave him the choice to either go to the left or to the right. To his right, there was a front door that was shaded by a slanted tile roof supported by concrete pillars constructed that were reminiscent of Mistral architecture. On the other hand, to Ren's left, he could either keep going down the alley and make a right turn around a corner, or he could turn immediately left again.

Though before he took off again, Ren decided to give a call to anyone out there that he could think of; however, upon taking his scroll out, it came to his dismay that his scroll had no reception, which defied his hopes ensured from listening to the gibberish radio just moments ago back inside the house. Fortunately, Ren did not entirely panic as calmness kicked in and preventing his worry from surfacing and translating into becoming his ultimate facial and body expressions. Even so, such worry made him partly unstable and sensitive as he worried about the absence of not only Ruby and Jaune, but also worried about his partner as well…Nora.

He appeared and acted genuinely as a calm and collective professional as accordance with his huntsman and material arts training; however, deep inside his mental thoughts and personal well-being, Ren was more than just becoming worried, he was also becoming incredibly concerned whether or not he could find anyone in such an eerily quiet and vacant place. Of course he had valued calmness and silence within dire and/or critical situations, Ren only began to come to realisation quite slowly that he might either be in a nightmare or he had been truly kidnapped and imprisoned in solitary in this empty, lonely, and tiny Mistral town. Even so, the situation could have been worse if there were some questionable individuals overwatching his movements and health upon his awakening; however, such a thought became reminiscent in a different manner.

Oddly enough, as Ren put away his scroll back into his tailcoat, a ghostly voice echoed rather faintly around the left corner to his left, and he could barely decipher only a couple words as to the best of his senses _**[**_ _ **3**_ _ **]**_ , _"Passing…shadow…"_

Not surprisingly, the ghostly voice gave Ren an unusually spike in fear as he looked around to make sure he was not being followed or watched from any distance. Quite frankly, Ren was not usually paranoid figure according to his peers, superiors, family, and even the lamest; however, hearing such a creepy voice echo sent Ren's fear into overdrive and placing strain upon his calmness and patience. In fact, if there was a meter that was monitoring him conveniently on his scroll, the meter would indicate that his fear was increasing at a hazardously peril rate, and the only thing to reduce or stop the meter was for him to increase his calmness and find hopefully find the threat as soon as he can to eliminate the source of his fear.

That being said, he turned down the left corner and found himself to be looking down a long narrow street with a left turn just midway across the street, and a right turn at the end. As for his pursuit to eliminate the source of his fear, he quickly yet cautiously walked down the street and gave a momentary glance down the left turn…which made him stop for a quick second and let a realisation come to register. He had noticed that he was looking straight towards the same stretch of alleyway that he was standing in when he entered from the second house to the third house just moments earlier; however, such a realisation came with an even bigger surprise.

The same concrete wall that Ren was looking at back in the first house was a much greater monolithic structure than what Ren had first witnessed. Of course, what Ren failed to notice at first from the concrete wall was the fact that there were signs of vegetation (such as, vines and grass) growing down and up the wall, along with signs of disrepair (which was evident by the exposure of thick cinderblocks and dirt coming out of the slightest holes in the wall). Plus, best of all, like what Ren saw from earlier, the wall kept going up and towering over the desolate Mistral town that Ren was traversing through _**[**_ _ **4**_ _ **]**_ , and it was only about 40 to 90 feet up above that the wall essential disappeared into darkness and only allowing the lamps and lights throughout the town to provide the only means of light for Ren.

In fact, as Ren looked at the wall from left and right once again, he soon realises that the wall connects itself to form a cube in all directions, which quite literally boxes Ren within the confinements of no more than the town itself. Though Ren was not quite easily able to express his slowly dawning shock and horror, he had an enormous amount of time unbeknownst to him to delay his reaction due to a lingering threat that could be either coming for him, or it could be awaiting him somewhere out there. Nevertheless, Ren had quite a foe to find somewhere in such a desolate yet unknown Mistral town, and it was only a matter of critical awareness and speed that Ren was going to catch such a threat without getting himself killed; however, such an objective was strangely interrupted by an intriguing sound as Ren turned to down the right corner and came walking down an alleyway.

The sound of drums and a guitar _**[**_ _ **5**_ _ **]**_ played in an unknown yet upbeat instrumental song that caught Ren's attention like a giant magnet. Although he was not into playing guitars, listening to the sound of a guitar being played along with drums made him think about how Jaune would play the guitar in his way of primarily impressing both Weiss and Pyrrha. As a matter of fact, Ren could imagine Jaune being jealous to the sounds of this rather exotic yet traditional form of instrumental music using nothing more than a guitar and a set of traditional drums; however, such a beautiful song quickly made Ren a little bit too curious in defiance of his calmness.

"Jaune?" Ren partly hollered, which was gentle enough not to interrupt the melody of the music, "Is that you up there?"

In the alleyway, the source of the drums and guitar were located up to Ren's left on an elevated area; however, Ren had a rather unusual stepping stone that gave him an easy boost up the elevated area and allow him to track down the location of the music nearby. A yellow coloured four door sedan sat abandoned and with the tires flat as the bonnet faced the concrete wall of the elevated area, and this vehicle was the perfect stool for Ren to step on and get up above. All what Ren did was leap onto the boot of the sedan and then stepped onto the roof of the car before he leaped forward and using the wall of a single story house to his right to give him a boost over the edge.

Though as Ren cleared the ledge and landed onto the brick ground beneath his shoes, there was no one around except for the sound of the music itself. Apparently, as Ren took a looked around from left to right, the music was coming from inside a rectangular-shaped house to the left; which seemed to be connected to another house at the end of the pathway in front of Ren. Although to Ren's right, Ren could not entirely ignore an iron rod gate at the bottom of a short flight of stairs that was locked and lead elsewhere that Ren had yet to explore.

Ren could not just simply peek into the windows of the houses around him, and nor could he knock or open the doors as well due to the vacancy and peace that reigned with an omnipotent presence of fear. Though Ren was not entirely out of luck or options so far, since his curiosity began to slowly take over and causing him to keep walking and make a turn around the right corner to find himself in a courtyard with nothing much other than a circular well in the centre and other small houses surrounding the courtyard from all sides. Quite honestly, if Ren's mind was speaking out loud, there was not much else to find within this area in accordance with Ren's quiet disappointment; however, Ren's internal organs disagreed.

A small growl grumbled within Ren's stomach, which prompted him to put his right hand over his abdomen for a brief moment before he rubbed the lower area of his neck and felt that he was dehydrated as indicated by the dryness in his throat. Through the convenience of the well in the centre of the courtyard, Ren might just use the well to his opportunity to retrieve a small bucket of water for not only something to drink, but also to wash some of the dirt on his hands as well. So without a further ado, Ren walked towards the well and proceeded to hoist the bucket back up by pulling on the rope…but…

Ren was met with little to no resistance from the rope and all he got was nothing on the other end of the rope; however, Ren was not about to give up in his objective to catch a sip of water. Therefore, he laid the rope in a bundle next to the well before he walked over to the edge of the well and take a look at how deep the well was from a simple glance. Although it was rather dangerous to look down a deep well, Ren had fell from greater heights before, and one example was the initiation back when Beacon Academy was still around in the years before its destruction along with the City of Vale.

Though before Ren could back away from the well, after coming up with his decision to not retrieve the bucket, Ren felt himself being pushed over the edge of the well and falling straight into the well head first. Almost as if barely a few seconds went by, a considerably powerful shove from Ren's back had caught him completely off guard and helpless to reorientate himself inside the small space of the well itself. Subsequently, Ren was now falling down a scarily narrow free fall to the bottom of the well; however, he was not completely defenceless against such a sudden change in events, since Ren had immediately brought up his aura in his defence against the bottom of the well awaiting for him down below.

Even with his aura, Ren knew that he was still going to impact the bottom of the well head first and either receive severe head trauma, or even break his neck and die instantly from the impact. He only wished that the later outcome would not come true as he felt himself pick up speed as the freefall took him deeper and deeper down into the darkness below. Nevertheless, if this was how he was going to die from simply being shoved down a well by an unknown perpetrator, then Ren had learned so little after awakening from the confinements of a red couch in an unknown living room.

He never thought, that if he were to die like this, he would not have to die so lonely and unexpectedly without any of his friends or even Nora to accompany him. He did not even find anyone that he could group up with or have them join his side in his journey to navigate such a mysterious world he had woken up to. Fortunately, such thoughts began to become slowly erased from Ren's mind as he began to hear a rather startling sound coming towards his ears as he continued his freefall down the well and never to be seen again from up above.

The sound of rushing water slowly came to assault Ren's ears before Ren came falling down to sudden surprise from the sound of rushing water underneath him. Before he could register his whereabouts via by the sound of rushing water, Ren quickly found himself submersed underwater and suddenly being pulled along by the strong currents like a helpless boat being tossed around in stormy waters. Plus, combined with Ren's speed and velocity from falling from such an incredibly deep well, Ren was pretty deep underwater for a strong current, and as of no surprise, Ren struggled to swim up to the surface and catch his breath as he began to quickly drown.

He found himself to being pulled in a downward direction by the current like as if he was going down a titanic water slide; however, unlike the average water slide, Ren was barely able to break the surface of the water as he gave out a gargled shout before he sunk back underwater, "WHOA…!"

The current was immensely powerful as Ren struggled to get himself to break the surface every time he attempted swim or even make the slightest movements to no avail; however, there was some luck for Ren, but it was nowhere in his control. At times, the current would bob him above the surface with only his head and upper torso being able to appear, but the worst kind of surfacing came sooner than what Ren expected as he kept being swept away for what seemed as an eternity. Ren suddenly found himself to be airborne for a short moment before he splashed back underwater before he found himself airborne for a second time, but this was by the far the longest session of uncontrolled flight.

Ren tumbled through the air with his clothes and himself drenched in water and having nothing but his aura to protect him from the wrath of the rushing water being left behind him. Although he was finally free of such godly overpowered forces of nature, Ren quickly found himself flying through the air at a velocity almost equivalent when he was launched from the cliffs of Beacon Academy and into the Emerald Forest on the day of the initiation. Subsequently, Ren no longer worried about drowning; however, he soon realised, as he tumbled through the air, that he had actually came out of a waterfall and was now on course in another freefall into the darkness once again.

Curiously, in spite of what could be a gloomy trip to death below, Ren found himself in a déjà vu moment when he was barely able to notice the same concrete walls all around him that created a square-shaped shaft. He was only able to tell of this detail via by the only set of lightbulbs mounted on the wall just right above the waterfall, but even with this kind of lighting, Ren felt as if this was going to be his last light as he continued his freefall in the darkness. Fortunately, a death by a perpetual freefall or drowning never happened as Ren soon found himself landing in a deep pool of water with a loud and notable splash.

Soon, he was swept onto dry land to his relief; however, the dry land in question was not dirt or sand in mind…it was concrete to Ren's partial dismay as he became swept up. Though before he made contact with the water, he felt his body being scooped up by the metallic touch of a grate before the water simply passed by him and otherwise pushed him up the grate and onto the concrete floor. From here, Ren barely managed to roll slowly once on his right side onto his stomach before he came to a rest with his clothes soaked immensely in water like as if he was giant walking sponge against his will.

Ren only managed to give a burst of coughs as he laid on the concrete floor and struggling to catch his breath after taking a long rest from the god-like powers of the river and the waterfall all together. As a matter of fact, he could have been choking by just the amount of water in his throat had he not been holding his breath and using his aura to shield him from the wrath and power of the currents just moments ago. Plus, for Ren's luck, he was grateful that he was finally on dry land since it took merely the sight of the high speed flow of the water to terrify him and causing him to back away from the edge to avoid being splashed; however, if Ren was like Neptune, he would have already died underwater due to the shock and the overwhelming fear of water.

Fortunately, Ren was not like Neptune, and he was also grateful for this since Ren was capable of swimming (as opposed to Neptune who was too afraid to swim at all). Moreover, Ren was more afraid of being swept away by the water than just merely being touched by water itself, and add on top of Ren's calmness and collectiveness under critical situations, Ren is virtually an impossible individual to crack under pressure. Quite humorously, the water pressure nearly came close to killing Ren multiple times when he had been dragged underwater by nothing more than the wrath of the currents and his two freefalls as well.

Nevertheless, Ren was already prompt in standing up and backing away from the rushing flow of water as it disappeared into the metal grate, but there was more than just a metal grate that brought him to safety. Behind Ren were multiple mounds of concrete shards with vine and weeds growing among them, and on only a couple of those dozens of mounds were small fires that burned in a controlled yet lonely manner as if they were being fuelled by hidden oil burners underneath the mounds. Ren only needed this meagre lighting to help him obtain his sense of direction in such a dark and gloomy place that he was now washed up in.

Quite apparently, Ren certainly thought he could be within the netherworld of Grimm, which was indicated by not only the poor quality of lighting of the fires, but also by how much disrepair and darkness there was that submersed the place all together. Worst still, there was the presence of death that lingered heavily in the air as if thousands if not millions of poor souls have perished in such a desolate, abysmal, and gloomy labyrinth. Although Ren did not have to see it with his eyes, he knew that there had to be something in the darkness up ahead amid all the rubble and foliage all around him.

That being considered, Ren proceeded into the darkness…but that did not mean he went in unarmed. As he ventured into the darkness up ahead, he slipped his dual pistols, StormFlower, into his hands and kept his trigger fingers at the ready in front of the trigger-guards in case anything was to pop up from all sides. In if he did not have Nora to his side to accompany him through the darkness, Ren was more than capable of holding up his own fight as long as he did not entirely deplete his aura or reach exhaustion…but that being said…

Ren prompted himself into holstering his right pistol and reaching into his coat for his scroll to check upon his aura, and luckily, he had about 60% of his aura remaining in spite of his near death experience with the strong currents just moments ago. Though even with this moment of relief, Ren had to be cautious as he ventured into the darkness; however, before he put his scroll away, he soon realises that he can use his scroll's flashlight to illuminate the darkness before him. And in the ensuing action of turning on his scroll's flashlight, he discovers that there was a faint light in the distance of the darkness.

Momentarily, he kept his scroll's flashlight as he dashed towards the light in the distance and was only greeted by a dead end with the sight of a tall stone door frame with two wooden double doors. The tall yet ancient-like doors were mounted in the centre of the dead end, and the door was only illuminated by a single dim lightbulb up above the three-metre-tall door frame, which prompted Ren in turning off his scroll's flashlight and put his scroll back in his coat before he redeployed his right pistol in his right hand. Even if he was simply opening double doors in front of him, he could not be any more careful with what might be behind the doors; whether it be Grimm or anything that was unfriendly and hostile at the same time.

Either way, Ren cautiously approached the door, and when he closed the distance of the door within no more than a couple feet, he sidestepped to the right of the door and only gave the right door a small tug with his right hand as he stood to the right side of the door frame. The door slowly creaked open from Ren's small tug; however, Ren was surprised to find that the room on the other side of the door was adequately illuminated. Nevertheless, Ren had to be cautious when he entered into the next room since he had no idea what could be behind those doors the moment he stepped right through.

Fortunately, when Ren stepped into the next room in a slow and steady walk, he briefly let his guard down as he stepped past the right door and took in the sight of the next room he was in. Quite surprisingly, Ren was confronted with the eerie sight of the same statue found in the main courtyard of Beacon Academy _**[**_ _ **6**_ _ **]**_ , and he was facing the back side of the statue as he stepped completely away from the doors. Though suddenly, as Ren stepped out of arm's length, the doors behind him automatically shut and released an echo that startled Ren and prompt him to turn around to find that the doors have completely vanished.

He was completely alone and left with nothing but the site of the monumental statue found in the main courtyard of Beacon Academy; however, the bright lighting omitting from the lamps was a relieving detail as it allowed Ren to see the entire statue and everything around it within a 100ft radius. Curiously, the lamps were that of a blue colour rather than yellow, which this was not a bad thing for Ren, since quite frankly, the blue lights actually gave better visibility and enhanced the appearance of the entire statue and everything around itself (such as, the benches, the pond around the statue, and even the other lamps as well). Still, Ren could not easily let his guard down as he marvelled the eerily beautiful sight of the statue standing before him; however, he was met with three decisions as he looked all around him.

Despite the doors completely vanishing from sight behind Ren, he was given three decisions in compensation and to give him a sense of direction at his own choice. First, as he walked towards the front of the statue, he was greeted with the darkness out in front of him that can allow him to continue walking in a straight line; however, his left and right gave him two separate directions. To the left and right, there were grand staircases that lead down in the darkness just like the path in front of Ren…which quite frankly for Ren, it seemed as if the left and right paths were simply just going beating the bush (if Ren's mind was honest as he thought about which path to take).

Soon enough, Ren had to make his decision in spite of having all the time in the world in a lonely desolate concrete labyrinth. He ignored the grand stairs to his left and right, and he continued walking into the darkness up ahead in hopes of finding anyone out there that was just as lost and scared (which was not as prominent in Ren's facial and body expressions in spite of what happened so far). Unfortunately, Ren's curiosity from earlier began to slowly get the best of him as he continued to venture into the darkness for what seemed like an eternity for him.

In the distance of the darkness, he saw a small mound of dirt and concrete up ahead with a small firing burning at the top of the mound, which provided meagre lighting to its surroundings. In front of the mound was a concrete wall that was deteriorating and had a big entryway in the centre, and gave way towards a playground on the other side; however, this was where Ren's curiosity got the best of him when he began to hear the shouting and cursing of multiple men in the distance towards the playground. And to Ren's fears, as he proceeded to hide on the left side of the concrete wall, Ren began to hear someone (possibly a policeman) with an authoritarian yet fatherly voice _**[7]**_ , "You mean Red Riding Hood? Unless he is going to use her as a human shield, then we don't have a choice."

Immediately, it took just that strand of dialogue to cause a chill to course through Ren's body and up his spine in barely a second. The policeman's mentioning of little red riding hood reminded Ren of only one person in mind that became the source of such an omnipotent chill, Ruby Rose. Unfortunately, Ren could not figure out who was going use her as a human shield; however, it was only through the next pieces of dialogue that partly confused Ren in what was going with the situation in the playground.

"Don't touch that scythe, miss. Unless you want to be arrested too, then you best to stay out of this." The same voice of the policeman warned, which was pointing somewhere in Ruby's direction.

"Wait, can't we all just be more reasonable with this?" The voice of a nerd countered _**[**_ _ **8**_ _ **]**_ , with nervousness evident in his voice, "I feel that this arresting may be senseless and causing nothing but fear in these people."

"Nah, we sure s-[Censor Bleep] can be reasonable." The voice of what could described as a hillbilly cursed back, with frustration growing at the back of his throat, "Not if this asshole ran, things could have ended more peacefully…but no."

Ren had to see what was going on in the playground in order to truly understand what was happening; however, to his surprise, as he poked his head around the right corner of the concrete wall, Ren had accidently tripped on a small piece of concrete as a result of his acute concentration. Though strangely, no one seemed to notice Ren's small mishap at first when the hillbilly continued with his words going straight at the unknown perpetrator and possibly Ruby, "You boy got some answering to do; the both of you."

Unfortunately, before Ren could correct himself and hide behind the concrete wall, the hillbilly unleashed a curse that went in Ren's direction, "And who in the f-[Censor Bleep] are you?!"

Immediately, Ren found himself staring in the line of sight of not three, but eight gunmen pointing their weapons straight on Jaune and Ruby. Only four of those gunmen (to the right) appeared like armed policemen _**[**_ _ **9**_ _ **]**_ , whereas the remaining gunmen (to the left) appeared like a bunch of thugs _**[**_ _ **10**_ _ **]**_ ; with all these four thugs having unique attire to them. Primarily, there was one thug that appeared so fully dressed (sarcastically speaking), and this was evident by the fact that this thug was wearing a red bandana around his head (and ungroomed hair as well), a black load-bearing vest with a sleeveless dirty green shirt underneath, and forestland camouflaged pants with black boots _**[**_ _ **11**_ _ **]**_.

Thankfully, Ren was fortunate that neither Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, or even Nora were not present to see such a thug being so fully dressed; however, Ren had a much bigger problem at hand other than just the sight of a thug who's fully dressed. Ren found himself confronted with the scene of Jaune and Ruby being held at gunpoint by the eight gunmen, and Ren was merely powerless to save either of them from the looks of all eight gunmen pointing their guns straight at Jaune and Ruby. Plus, it did not help the fact that Ren was also being aimed at by the source of the hillbilly's voice, which belonged to a thug dressed in a winter camouflaged suit with black boots and a black ski mask that covered his entire face except his eyes _**[**_ _ **12**_ _ **]**_.

"Eh, Jaune? Ruby?" Ren questioned, with uneasiness and fear attempting to escape into his voice, and his two pistols in his hands slowly itching to touch the triggers, "What's going on?"

"Don't interfere!" The policeman with the yellow visor _**[**_ _ **13**_ _ **]**_ commanded at Ren, "This young man is under arrest for espionage and evasion."

"But I can explain." Jaune shot back, which did not seem to help at first, "Surely this has to be a misunderstanding if I'm entirely honest."

"Is that so, young man?" The policeman with the yellow visor questioned, with enough authority and power in his voice that could rival Ironwoods, "Then you have 30 seconds to convince all of us otherwise, or we're going have to take drastic measures into our own hands."

"Well…how should I put this?" Jaune began, but he was interrupted by a thug dressed in dirty white camouflage pants with black boots, and a blue shirt with a black bulletproof vest and a black ski-mask that covered his face except for his mouth and eyes _**[**_ _ **14**_ _ **]**_.

"Wait, what about the ninja over there?"

Immediately, if Ren did not have calmness and patience at the controls, he would have reacted to such a stereotypical remark with an offended facial expression that could at least match an angry Weiss.

"Only if he doesn't interfere, this situation is under control." The policeman with the yellow visor assured; however, just as things were going at a standstill, the policeman swiftly changed his mind, "But now that you've mentioned that, I suggest we add this ninja into this interrogation."

"Yes, I thought so." The heavily accented voice from a dark tanned thug _**[**_ _ **15**_ _ **]**_ agreed, whom he was dressed in dark khaki pants secured by a belt with pouches, brown boots, a green jacket with a black undershirt underneath and black gloves, along with a set of sunglasses that covered his eyes.

From here, Ren was going to have endured what could be the most intense chatting session with the gunmen, and along with Jaune and Ruby as well.

 **=====[** **ACT 04 END** **]=====**

 _ **[**_ _ **1**_ _ **]**_. This is the same radio chatter found in the CSS map, De_Inferno; where you enter into the apartment and can access the sniper's nest.

 _ **[**_ _ **2**_ _ **]**_. The very same radio chatter mentioned previously is in Spanish.

 _ **[**_ _ **3**_ _ **]**_. That ghostly voice belongs to none other than the Domination Guy from the Leet World.

 _ **[**_ _ **4**_ _ **]**_. The town that Ren was traversing through the entire time is the CSS map, De_Inferno; however, do take note that there are some changes that are not found in the original map.

 _ **[**_ _ **5**_ _ **]**_. That song of drums and guitar is the very same instrumental Latin song found next to Bombsite A found in the CSS map, De_Inferno.

 _ **[**_ _ **6**_ _ **]**_. This is the same statue seen in the intro clip of the first season of RWBY.

 _ **[**_ _ **7**_ _ **]**_. That authoritarian voice belongs to none other than Westheimer (the leader of the CT team).

 _ **[**_ _ **8**_ _ **]**_. The voice of the nerd belongs to Leeroy (the communication expert of the CT team).

 _ **[**_ _ **9**_ _ **]**_. The armed policemen are the entire CT team from Leet World.

 _ **[**_ _ **10**_ _ **]**_. The thugs are the entire Terrorist team from Leet World.

 _ **[**_ _ **11**_ _ **]**_. That fully dressed thug is Montrose (the sharpshooter of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **12**_ _ **]**_. The hillbilly dressed in the snow camouflaged suit is Ellis (the loudmouth of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **13**_ _ **]**_. The policeman with the yellow visor is Westheimer (the leader of the CT team).

 _ **[**_ _ **14**_ _ **]**_. This thug in mind is Ahmad (the noob of the Terrorist team).

 _ **[**_ _ **15**_ _ **]**_. The dark tanned thug is Cortez (the leader of the Terrorist team).


End file.
